Unbreakable
by jasw494
Summary: Sequel to A Stranger,Is their love strong enough or will evil break them apart. DeanOC
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Author's Note:** Here is the Sequel to A stranger, will their love survive or break. I wouldn't have being able to do this story with out the help of my beta Heavenstar3, Thank You so Much for your help and opinion.

Now enjoy the story! ; Chapter 1.

**Secrets Hidden in Tapes**

1Kyle was fixing Diana's place, bringing some people to clean and rebuild it, when Mark, a friend of his, came to him and showed him a package that someone had left at the door. Kyle grabbed the package and opened it, inside was a video with a note that read, "Not everything is what it seems". Kyle waited until most of the guys were done and gone, leaving him and Mark. They went into the living room and inserted the video into the player.

It showed a warehouse and suddenly the camera started moving towards a man wearing a black coat. Kyle could see that the man's eyes were glowing yellow; he knew this video was meant for Diana, but she had been through enough. The demon was talking to someone.

"Well I guess I was wrong about her, I didn't think she would kill you, huh. Well my mistake, right Gabriel?" The demon said. There was a cage in the middle of the room and on the floor, handcuffed to the bars was a young man. He looked dirty, thin with a thick beard, but you could still see his piercing blue eyes.

"It just goes to show how little you know about Diana," the man replied. Kyle pushed pause and looked at the screen. He couldn't believe it, it was Gabriel. Then who the hell was that man they had killed. Mark grabbed the remote and pushed play.

"You look like hell, how about some food? "The demon asked.

"I don't want anything," the man replied.

"Oh Gabriel. This can all end; surrender to me and you'll be free," the demon said.

"I'm not Michael, you son of a bitch. He sold his soul to you, agreed to look like me, just so he could have Diana. I love that woman more than anything in this world. No matter what you do to me, I'll never hurt her. I'd rather die first," Gabriel replied.

"It was Michael not Gabriel. I can't believe this. Gabe is innocent. We got to get him out," Kyle declared out loud. Mark didn't reply, he kept watching.

"We'll see about that. Oh by the way, she has someone new in her life now. What do you think about that?" the demon asked, laughing.

"Good, I hope he treats her well and keeps her safe from you. As long as she is happy, I don't care what happens to me," Gabriel replied. The demon walked away, closing the door behind him. They saw how Gabriel cried and muttered the name "Diana", then grabbed the plate in front of him and ate. That was the end of the tape. Everything was quiet for a moment until Kyle got up and grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked, getting up and walking to him.

"Calling, Diana. Why?" Kyle asked, but before he could dial the number the phone was ripped out of his hand.

"Are you out of your mind? Diana went through a hell, not to mention she almost died. Do you honestly think she will believe you? We get Gabriel, clear this up, and then we call her," Mark explained. Kyle turned around and walked away.

"Gabriel may be your friend, but Diana is my friend and even if what I saw is true, I'm not risking her life again. Until I know for sure that he is innocent, I won't let him near her. If it turns out that he isn't, then I'll kill him myself," Mark whispered to himself. He got up to find Kyle getting some weapons and putting on a jacket.

"Do you have any idea where this warehouse is?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I do. That video gave the exact clues for the location. It's like they want us to find him," Kyle told Mark.

"And that is not dangerous at all? Listen to me very well, Kyle. Before I knew you or Gabriel, I knew Diana. She has saved my ass in so many occasions. So, if Gabriel turns out to be not so innocent, he is dead. Got it," Mark declared, getting into the car and waiting for Kyle. They had been driving for awhile, until Kyle recognized the street and the parked the car.

They got out and approached the warehouse. There were two demons watching the place. Mark distracted them, but sadly he ended up being thrown against a wall. Kyle made sure to splash them with holy water, taking them by surprise. Giving Mark time to recover and form a barrier with salt, but not before the demon made Kyle fly across the room. Once they were both a bit recovered, they headed to the room that was illuminated. Kyle saw the cage and ran to it. He was about to break the lock, when Mark stopped him.

"Oh no, first we make sure he is human," Mark explained. Kyle nodded and Mark splashed holy water on Gabriel. He didn't even flinch. The mentioned the name of God and nothing. Mark said a few words in Latin that were used to expose people possessed, but there was no reaction.

"Oh my God" Mark exclaimed, looking shocked. Gabriel was human, which meant he was innocent. Kyle didn't wait and broke the lock, opening the door. He got near the man on the ground, lifted him, and noticed how dirty and weak Gabriel was. He looked like he hadn't been bathed or fed properly, but no matter how much he had changed, he knew it was him.

"Gabe, wake up, it's me Kyle. Come on man, open your eyes," Kyle repeated, shaking him. Gabriel finally opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Kyle, am I dead?" Gabriel asked with difficulty.

"Not yet man. We got to get you out of here," Kyle replied, helping him up. Mark was still paralyzed and hadn't moved.

"Where is Diana?" Gabriel asked.

"Not here," Kyle replied and pulled him up.

"But she is fine right? She is safe and alive?" Gabriel asked, turning to look at Kyle. Mark came to help them.

"Yeah Gabe, she is fine and soon you'll be able to see her," Mark replied, carrying the man outside. Kyle smiled. He was glad Mark had realized Gabe wasn't the bad guy here. He was also impressed; Gabriel was almost dead, but still worried about Diana. They got him in the car and drove off. Kyle headed to Diana's safe house; he knew Gabriel would get treatment from the doctor living there and also safety.

**Well first chapter is done, Let me know what you think and if you liked it or hated it, reviews help a writer improve!**


	2. Strong Together

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Author's Note:** I wouldn't have being able to do this story with out the help of my beta Heavenstar3, Thank You so Much for your help and opinion.

Now enjoy the story! ; Chapter 2.

**Stronger Together**

They got to the safe house pretty fast and got out of the car with Gabriel. The moment they reached the stairs, they were greeted by several man pointing guns at them.

"Is this the welcome committee?" Gabriel asked. Amelia came close and looked at him.

"Hey Nana. Do you have any of those amazing chocolate pancakes because I could use some," Gabriel told the woman. Amelia couldn't believe it. They had seen the tape because it was delivered by a friend of Kyle's, but now she knew this was the real Gabriel.

"I'll make some for you," Amelia replied smiling. The rest of the men helped them carry Gabriel to Diana's room.

"Is it true? What we saw in the video?" they asked.

"Yeah, he is human and innocent," Mark declared. They laid him down and the doctor checked on him. He placed an IV on him with medicine and other things his body needed to recover. Amelia said that she would shave and clean him up. They all went down stairs leaving them alone.

It had been three weeks since Diana had been out of the hospital. She was feeling stronger and her body was practically recovered. It was one in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling. Normally she would get up and go for a walk, but she knew that the moment she got up Dean would wake up. She turned to look at him; he was sleeping peacefully and calmly. She was grateful to have him in her life. John was gone, said something about covering more ground if the spilt up. Sam was calmer and the nightmares were less. Dean was happy and that made Diana feel relieved. She knew he had freaked out when she had been in the hospital, but now everything was calm. She lifted her hand to look at her ring. She couldn't believe she was engaged to Dean. It felt almost unreal that the guy she had found annoying the first time they met, tuned out to be the most amazing man she could have ever meet. Dean knew Diana was awake, but had chosen to remain silent and let her be. When he saw the smile on her face as she looked at her ring, he couldn't resist and spoke.

"Having second thoughts?" Diana was surprised, she thought he was asleep. She turned to look at him and found those beautiful hazel green eyes staring back at her.

"Not at all. Just thanking God for having you in my life," Diana replied. He pulled himself up onto his elbows, so he could look at her. He pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss.

"I love you," Dean whispered against her lips. She ran her tongue slowly over his lips. Dean let out a low moan and moved closer. They ended up in a position that had her beneath him. He kissed her slowly, making her head spin. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Once Amelia was done cleaning and shaving him, Gabriel looked like his old self again. He smiled at the woman and tried to sit up.

"Hey nana, do you know where Diana is?" Gabriel asked, looking in a mirror. He still looked weak and very thin.

"No, I don't, but I'm sure Kyle will call her soon," Amelia replied trying to leave quick. She knew what was coming.

"Nana wait, I need you to tell me exactly what he did to her. Please don't leave anything out," Gabriel told her. Amelia went back and sat in a chair next to him and started telling him everything. Gabriel felt his blood run cold when he heard what Amelia was saying. He wanted to rip Michael to pieces. He had nearly killed her, the day before their wedding. Not to mention everything he had put her through after that. He was holding the bed sheets so hard that his knuckles were turning white. 'Oh God, she thinks I did that to her. She must hate me now, not to mention that she has someone new in her life now,' Gabriel thought while closing his eyes for a moment, remembering how it was when they were together.

_Diana was training in the gym and oblivious to everything else. Gabriel walked very quietly to get to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around ready to fight. He grabbed her, pulling her with him to the floor. He rolled them over, pinning her to the ground. She was furious and he was grinning. _

_"Are you out of your mind? It is not nice to sneak up on people, Gabe," Diana told him. He didn't reply, instead he captured her lips with his in a slow passionate kiss. Diana was unable to speak anymore. He kissed her for awhile until they both needed some air. Diana was panting and trying to speak, but Gabriel had other ideas. He buried his head in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent, then started to kiss and lick her skin. Diana moaned his name and moved her hand to play with his hair. She was wearing a top that had a zipper in the front, he moved his hand to lower the zipper and have access to her breast... _

"Gabriel," Amelia shouted. Bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I wish I could bring him back to life, so I could have the pleasure to kill him myself. I lost her because of him," Gabriel declared. Amelia went to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Not all is lost. I know that child and she was so in love with you, although the way she behaved around her new boyfriend surprised me. She was wiling to die for him and almost did," Amelia told him in a quiet tone. Gabriel couldn't help but feel jealous about the man that had Diana in his arms. He knew that this guy wasn't bad, but that didn't mean Gabriel wouldn't give anything to be him right now.

Dean was awake and watching Diana sleep. After that kiss, they ended up making love all morning, until they had both fell asleep satiated. Dean had woken up after a while and couldn't go back to sleep. He was brushing her hair and caressing her skin. Her back was bare, so he ran his hands over it, writing words on her back while watching the small reactions her body had to his touch. He liked watching her asleep. She looked so relaxed and peaceful. There were no more nightmares or fears clouding her mind. She was safe and happy. He thought back to how lonely he had felt in the past, and how nice it is now to be able to turn around in bed knowing that you could wrap your arms around the one you loved. Making all the pain and loneliness go away. He loved waking up next to her every morning and kissing her and making love to her every night.

Another thing he liked was the fire this woman possessed. I mean she loved him, but that didn't mean she would take any crap from him. If he was being an idiot, she won't take it. Not only that, but she knew when he was scared, pissed, nervous, or worried. She didn't let him shut her out. She would confront him and for him to accept her help. She wasn't afraid of telling him he was wrong or that it was okay to let it all out and lean on someone. He couldn't picture his life without her and no matter what, he was going to make sure he never lost her. Because without her he would practically die. He kissed her back one more time and closed his eyes allowing sleep to take over. He did turn in his sleep once, to pull her body close to him, so he could sleep calmly knowing she was safe in his arms.

**Well first chapter is done, Let me know what you think and if you liked it or hated it, reviews help a writer improve! Thank you so much to xo.paradise, materialgirl40, iheartdean, EmSyd glad you liked the first chapter!  
**


	3. Phone Calls

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Author's Note:** I wouldn't have being able to do this story with out the help of my beta Heavenstar3, Thank You so Much for your help and opinion.

Now enjoy the story! ; Chapter 3

**Phone Calls **

It had been two days and Gabriel couldn't sleep at night. He kept remembering how it was when Diana and him were together. The plans they had made, how many kids they wanted, and all those especial moments they had shared. Then he started to imagine the things Michael had done to Diana by pretending to be him.

"I'm so sorry girl. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you. If I could take back time and erase your pain, I would," Gabriel whispered to himself. He got off the bed and decided to walk around the house. He went into the studio, thinking there would be a number where he could contact Diana, but instead he found a bunch of pictures on the ground. He sat down with a bit of difficulty, his body was still weak. He grabbed them and started to inspect them. He remembered each picture because he had been the one to take them. She looked beautiful in a blue dress while holding a rose. The other pictures were her smiling and looking happy. He didn't even realize that tears started to roll down his face. He grabbed one of them together and saw the look of love in Diana's face. That gave him hope.

"I know you're with someone else now, but what we had was special and not easy to forget. I will fight for you Diana, I'm not giving up. He might be a good man, but you're still mine," Gabriel declared out loud. He dropped the pictures and got up, he needed to think and clear his head. He went to the room and grabbed a jacket; he needed to go out for a walk.

Dean, Diana, and Sam were eating in a diner. Sam was very quiet while Diana and Dean were discussing their next case. Dean was listening to Diana, but at the same time he kept rubbing circles on her back making her body shiver. Diana leaned closer to Dean's ear and whispered, "I can't think when you do that".

Dean smiled and moved his hand away. Diana started explaining again, and Dean leaned closer and blew on her neck. She kept talking, so Dean decided to kiss her skin instead. Diana was fighting hard to keep her eyes open, but Dean's warm breath and the feeling of his kisses were making it impossible. Sam looked up when Diana voice became a whisper. He noticed that Diana had her eyes closed and his brother was enjoying her reaction.

"Guys get a room," Sam exclaimed. This made Diana open her eyes and stare at Dean. Dean shrugged his shoulders, looking like a little boy. Diana just shook her head; she couldn't be angry at him or complain about what had happened.

"Can't you keep your hands off of her for just a second?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"No, I can't," Dean replied smiling. Diana laughed and finished her food. They got up and headed to the car. They had a new case, but before they got in the car Diana's phone ringed. She flipped it open and said "Hello," but she got no answer. She repeated the word a few times, but all she could hear was someone breathing on the phone. Dean walked over to her, grabbed the phone, and in a very serious tone said, "Whoever you are, say your name or stop wasting our time" and hung up

Gabriel heard the words Dean had said and gritted his teeth. He placed the phone back into the receiver and decided to work out. He needed to relieve the stress and get his strength back; not to mention; now he had a reason to beat on that punching bag.

Diana grabbed her phone back and looked at the number. It appeared to be the phone from the safe house. She got curious and worried. Why would someone call her from the safe house and not say a word. They got into the car and drove off. Diana was lost in thought, looking out the window. Dean turned to look at her and realized that the call had worried her. 'Who the hell is calling her?' Dean thought as he moved his hand to grasp hers. Diana turned around and looked at him. She smiled as he brought her hand to his lips kissing it.

"God, you guys are so cheesy," Sam exclaimed from the back seat.

"Shut up," was all Dean said. They kept on driving to their newest destination.

Gabriel was working out hard. He was hitting the punching bag so hard that his body was starting to feel it. He kept remembering Dean's voice and picturing him with Diana. He knew that he shouldn't be mad at the guy, but he couldn't help it. She was his fiancée and his girl. No matter what, they were still together and he would fight to keep it that way. At some point he lost control and ended up kicking the bag so hard that it fell to the ground. He went to do push up and set ups. He loved to work out especially when he did it with Diana.

He wanted to see her, but first, he had to be strong and recovered. He didn't want to feel less than Dean Winchester. Even saying his name made his blood run cold. Just the thought of this guy touching, kissing, or making love to Diana was enough to make him lose his mind. He still remembered her scent, her taste, and the many times she said 'I love you'; and that was what kept him going all this time.

Diana was staring at the ceiling thinking about that call. Dean was laying by her side.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked surprising her. Diana turned around to look at him and smiled.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," Diana replied.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong?" Dean insisted.

"I'm worried about that call. It came from the safe house," Diana finally told him. Dean pulled himself up and sat down on the bed. He reached for her phone and handed it to her.

"Call and find out what is going on," Dean told her. She dialed the number and waited. Gabriel was about to answer when Amelia grabbed the phone and motioned for him to be quiet.

"Hello," Amelia said.

"Nana it's me, Diana. I was just calling to find out about a call I received this afternoon," Diana told her. Amelia turned to look at Gabriel and he mouthed "I'm sorry, just needed to hear her voice." Amelia shook her head.

"Oh, its nothing, I just wanted to know if you were alright, but apparently the phone wasn't working well because I could hear you, but you couldn't hear me," Amelia explained. Diana took a deep breath and felt relieved. Dean was listening and kissed her lips and whispered close to the phone.

"See its all good. Now you can be calmer. I hate seeing you worried."

Diana kissed him back and said, "I love you, Dean. Thanks for worrying about me."

Dean laughed, kissed her again and replied, "I love you, too. Now let's get some sleep."

Amelia realized Gabriel had heard it all. He had an angry look on his face and his hands were clenching into fists. Amelia was worried, so she said a few words, a quick good bye, and hung up.

"She loves him Nana? She said she loves him," Gabriel said, looking angry and sad at the same time.

"I lost her, didn't I? Gabriel asked Amelia.

"I don't know, but her feelings for this boy are strong. Only God knows how she will react when she finds out you are alive. Give her time, maybe it's not too late for you," Amelia told him. Gabriel nodded and left. He needed to get out. Maybe take a ride on his bike to clear his head.

**Well first chapter is done, Let me know what you think and if you liked it or hated it, reviews help a writer improve! Thank you so much to xo.paradise, materialgirl40, iheartdean, Laney Tate**, **Lisa b green**, **EmSyd for your constant support and reviews!  
**


	4. Massages are Fun

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Author's Note:** I wouldn't have being able to do this story with out the help of my beta Heavenstar3, Thank You so Much for your help and opinion.

Now enjoy the story! ; Chapter 4

**Massages Are Fun**

It had been two weeks since that call and Gabriel was completely recovered. Kyle had brought him his clothes and his car. He preferred the bike, but it was good to have two options. His body was back in full shape. He had been working out and running in the mornings. He helped out around the house and helped fix Diana's house. In his spare time, he would fix some of the cars in the garage. He had bought a phone, called his mother and family to tell them that he was okay. He had also used that phone to call Diana a couple of times. He just wanted to hear her voice.

Dean and Diana were trapped in a cave. They had been following a werewolf and ended up falling in his cave. The werewolf wasn't there, but they had to find a way out before they became dinner to this creature. Dean pulled out his phone, but there was no reception. They could hardly see anything and Dean knew that a flashlight would attract this thing. Diana was adjusting her sight to the darkness. She saw a faint sign of light; she realized it was probably the moon. She grasped Dean's hand and kept walking. The cave was in bad condition and nearly falling apart. Dean noticed that a bunch on rocks were about to fall on Diana, so he pulled her to him. The noise attracted the beast and instead of walking, they started to run. They could see the werewolf behind them. Just as they reached the exit, the beast launched at them.

They heard someone shout, "Drop," and then the sound of a shot. Dean had embraced Diana, in a protective way. When they turned around, the creature was dead, and Sam was standing there with a gun in his hands. They rolled over to lay on the ground and stare at the sky, while regaining their breathing and calming their hearts. After a little while, they got up and thanked Sam. They walked to where the car was parked, got in and, drove to the motel. Once they were in the room, Dean suggested that Sam and Diana went for food while he stayed there, just incase his dad called. Sam and Diana agreed and left. Dean had grabbed Diana's phone before she left. He had heard the mysterious phone calls in the middle of the night. He knew they had Diana worried and he was determined to find out who the hell was calling her so often. He waited and just like the previous days, a call came in. He flipped the phone open and on the screen appeared, "Private caller ID". He answered it.

"Hello," he felt the change in the breathing of the other person when this one realized it wasn't Diana who had answered. Dean started to think that maybe it was Michael, the guy Kyle had mentioned, who was obsessed with Diana.

"Either you have a lot of money to waste or you don't have anything better to do than call this number. Listen to me well, whoever you are; stop calling Diana because she is not alone. And if I ever find out who is behind these calls, it won't be pleasant. Leave her alone or I swear I'll make you regret it," Dean said in a stern voice and hung up.

Dean placed the phone on the night stand and waited for Diana and Sam to come back. He was starving and his back hurt like hell because of the fall. Maybe tonight they could take care of the soreness in their bodies. A massage sounded like a great idea. A smile appeared on his face as he thought of how that massage would be. He got up and went to the store to get something he would definitely need tonight.

Gabriel heard his words and got so pissed that he ended up grabbing a vase and throwing it against the wall smashing it.

"Who the hell does he think he is? I'm free to do whatever the hell I want. That includes calling my fiancée as many times as I want. We'll see if she chooses you over me, Dean, because one thing is for sure, I'm about to make your life very difficult," Gabriel said to himself. He walked out of the room; he seriously needed a drink tonight.

After Sam and Diana had returned, they had eaten and talked about how hard it had been to track the werewolf. Sam told them he had found some strange deaths in a town near from where they were. Sam started talking about the case, but as soon as Dean heard everything he needed, he kicked Sam out of the room and closed the door.

"Hey, that was rude," Diana told him. Dean just smiled and sat behind her. He began rubbing her shoulder and working the knots on her back. Diana let out a moan when she realized how good that felt.

"We fell into a cave, hurt ourselves, ran from a werewolf, and ended on the ground. I'm thinking we are both sore and in desperate need for a massage. So you can go first and then me," Dean whispered in her ear. Diana smiled and allowed him to keep rubbing her shoulders and back. 'He is really good at this," Diana thought smiling. Dean kept going, trying to get every knot and release the tension she had. She loved every second of it and her moans were a definite affirmation of that. Dean tugged at her top and removed it, so he could be in contact with her bare skin. While his hands worked on her back, his lips were leaving a trail of kisses along her shoulders.

"I never knew massages included kisses," Diana whispered. Dean laughed at the comment and kept on relaxing her. Diana leaned back into his chest and Dean wrapped his arms around her body, kissing her neck and burring his head in her hair.

"Lay on you stomach," Dean told her. She obeyed and waited. He reached for his jacket and pulled out a small bottle and some candles. Diana snuggled into the covers and closed her eyes. Dean turned off the light, which made Diana open her eyes to find out what was going on. She heard the sound of a lighter and then a dim light illuminated the bed. She noticed four candles on the night stand.

"What are you doing" Diana asked. Dean laughed and told her to relax. He unclasped her bra and removed it. Then he worked on her jeans. She lifted her body, so he could take them off. He took time to admire the way her body looked in this kind of light. He removed his own shirt, throwing it to the ground. He opened the bottle and poured some of its contents in his hands. He rubbed them together and started to rub her feet slowly. Diana felt his touch, but what caught her attention, was the smell and the wet sensation.

"Massaging oil," she gasped. Dean laughed.

"Be quiet and relax," Dean told her. She closed her eyes and gave up completely.

His strong hands encircled her right foot, rubbing the oil deeply into her skin. He pressed on the ball of her foot, moving it in his hands. Diana gasped at the sensation this action was provoking. He moved to her ankle. Diana closed her eyes and felt a shiver run up and down her spine.

Dean poured more oil in his hands and moved to her calves. He covered every inch with the warm liquid, and then went back over it, kneading deeply into the tight, knotted muscles. Diana moaned a bit louder when he found a really tight knot. Dean laughed at this. He bent over and kissed the back of her knee, making her shiver and gasp.

He kept massaging her calf. He stopped to get more oil, and then slid his hand up her thighs, kneading the flesh of her muscles with firm pressure.

"Dean, that feels amazing," she whispered. He slipped his hand underneath her leg and flexed them. She moaned again and whispered, "God that feels so good."

Dean switched legs, stopping for a second, to place a kiss on her lower back. He gave the same treatment to the other thigh, working on relieving her of the tension accumulated in her muscles. He smiled at the noises Diana was making.

He gathered more oil and slipped his hands over the curve of her butt. He kneaded the muscles patiently, until they were relaxed. He kissed her back, again, and moved his hands over her spine then to her shoulders. Diana was beyond relaxed right now, but her skin tightened with desire, which made her roll over, pull his head down to devour his mouth. Dean smiled into the kiss, but returned it with the same passion and desire. Touching her body had turned him on so bad that he couldn't take it anymore. She moved one of her hands to tug at his jeans and he laughed. Then he helped her to unzip and removed them; they didn't want foreplay, what they both needed was to be together. Dean moved over her body and without wasting time, he positioned himself at her entrance and slid inside of her in one smooth thrust.

Diana groaned at the feel of him inside of her. They stayed still for a moment, just loving the way they fit so perfectly together. Diana moved her hips a little, letting Dean know that she was ready. He started to move slowly; in and out. Kissing her shoulder blade and biting her neck. She gripped his shoulders and sucked on his ear lobe, making Dean groan. She moved her legs to his waist, rolling them over, so she was on top. She sat down and moved her hair out of her face with her hands. Her body was covered with sweat and the remains of the oil. She lowered her face to his and teased his lips with her tongue, making him think that she was going to kiss him, but she pulled away. He wanted to taste her lips, but she was playing with him. She traced his lips with her tongue slowly and nipped at his lower lip. Dean was loosing control and the thing that made him act was the slight movement of her hips. He grabbed her hair pulling her down and kissing her hard. She moaned into his mouth and moved a bit more.

"Tease," Dean whispered against her lips.

"You wouldn't have it any other way," Diana replied, pulling away. She started to move on him, making him moan. He moved his hand to cup her breasts and squeeze them. The only sounds in the room were the whimpers, moans and groans coming from them. She kept moving and bringing him one step closer to his climax. He wrapped his arms around her body, rolling them over, pinning her to the bed. He began to thrust faster and harder, making her cries louder and more desperate. He captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking it and swirling his tongue around it. Their movements were frantic and wild. Their moans were turning into screams. He knew he was close, so he moved his hand to her core and rubbed her most sensitive area, pushing her over the edge. She came with his name on her lips and soon after a few more strokes he joined her, screaming his pleasure and her name. He buried his head on her shoulder and gave his body time to calm down and recover his air. She was panting beneath him and her heart beat was accelerated. After awhile, they were both regaining their breathing and looked at each other.

"I love you, Dean," Diana told him.

"I love you, too, Diana," Dean replied kissing her softly on her lips. He rolled to his side bringing her with him. She snuggled into his chest and he placed the blanket over their bodies. He turned to the table and blew out the candles, making the room dark. He wrapped his arms around her body and closed his eyes letting sleep take over.

Gabriel was on his way back to the safe house, he needed to talk to Kyle. It was time to tell Diana the truth and let her know he was innocent. He was sick of waiting, he wanted to see her and find out if she still loved him or not.

** Let me know what you think and if you liked it or hated it, reviews help a writer improve! Thank you so much to xo.paradise, materialgirl40, iheartdean, Laney Tate**, **AimesLuvsThe Metallicar, Manhattan SVU****, for your constant support and reviews, they mean so much for me and make me verry happy  
**


	5. Not Again

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Author's Note:** I wouldn't have being able to do this story with out the help of my beta Heavenstar3, Thank You so Much for your help and opinion.

Now enjoy the story! ; Chapter 5

**Not Again  
**

They had handled the case in the morning. Diana was happy to be in L.A., she was thinking about going to the safe house, but only if Dean and Sam wanted. They were now eating lunch in a restaurant near a gas station. They were finishing their food when Diana's phone rang. Dean grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hello," Dean answered.

"Hi, is Diana around?" a male voice asked.

"Who is this?" Dean asked.

"My name is Mark. I'm an old friend of hers," Mark replied.

"Hang on," Dean told him. He handed the phone to Diana.

"Hello."

"Hey, crazy woman, how is it going?" the person in the other line asked. Dean noticed the look of happiness in Diana as she recognized the voice.

"Mark! Oh my, God. I can't believe it's you. How are you?" Diana asked, in a cheerful tone.

"Good and dying to see you. Listen could you swing by the safe house, there is something I need you to see," Mark replied.

"Are you there?" Diana asked.

"Yeah and by the way you're on speaker" Mark replied laughing.

"Nice. Hey, put Amelia on the phone," Diana told Mark.

"Hello sweetheart," Amelia replied.

"Hey Nana. Listen, if I go there, we will be staying for a couple of days, so could you fix the guest room with one bed? Make sure it is clean and ready for Sam. Oh, and make sure my room has clean sheets, an extra pillow, and more towels, since Dean and I will be staying there," Diana explained. Gabriel gritted his teeth when he heard the last part.

"Sure honey. Anything else?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, I'm dying for some of your food," Diana replied.

"I'll make enough for a month," Amelia told her. Dean approached from behind and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Maybe we can take a week off. Spend time together in bed with no clothes," Dean told her in a husky voice that made her shiver. Gabriel was holding the chair in front of him so hard that his knuckles were turning white

"Hey! We're still here," Mark exclaimed.

"See you in an hour or two, or as soon as Sam finishes his food. God, your brother eats really slowly," Diana said.

"And you're noticing that now?" Dean asked laughing.

"Hey Diana, you sound happy," Mark told her.

"I am," Diana replied.

"And I take it that guy has something to do with it," Mark added

"No, not something. He has everything to do with it," she replied. Dean kissed her lips and laughed.

"See ya, Mark," Diana exclaimed.

"Hey Dean, looking forward to meeting you," Mark declared.

"Same here," Dean replied and then the line went dead.

Mark turned to look at Kyle and asked, "are you sure about this? I mean she sounds happy and the last thing she needs is this kind of information," pointing at Gabriel.

"She needs to know the truth about me, Mark. I know you don't exactly like me, but Diana needs to know," Gabriel replied looking pissed.

"Does she really Gabriel? Because from what I hear, she has everything she needs right now. I just hope you two know what you are doing. Oh and Kyle keep an eye on your boy and make sure he doesn't do something stupid when they show up," Mark told them walking away.

"He has never liked me," Gabriel declared in an angry tone. Kyle didn't reply.

After two hours, they were finally at the safe house. Diana noticed her bike outside and that made her smile. Mark knew her so well. She had planed on taking a ride; it had been a while and she couldn't wait. They got out of the car and walked to the house. The door opened revealing Mark, Amelia, Kyle, and about four other guys. Diana was surprised to see so many people in there. Mark ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. Diana hugged him back smiling. Dean didn't like this, but he waited for an explanation.

"It's so good to see you girl," Mark whispered into Diana's hair.

"Same here boy" Diana replied. They pulled away and Diana noticed the look on Dean's face.

"Dean, this is Mark, a great friend. The husband of one of my best friends and also the father of my goddaughter," Diana explained. Dean smiled after hearing the introduction.

"Nice to meet you Dean. Glad to know she has someone by her side making her happy," Mark told Dean. Dean shook his hand and laughed. Diana turned around to look at the rest of the people there. She knew something was wrong. Amelia was looking at the ground avoiding her and the guys kept looking at her like they were expecting something.

She turned around. "Mark what the hell is going on?" Diana asked looking pissed.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked looking nervous.

"I'm getting a distinctive smell in this room. The smell of bullshit. You weren't the one calling me and neither was Amelia, so someone better tell me what is going on before I start knocking people to the ground," Diana declared in a commanding tone. Everyone was staring at her, but no one was talking, until a deep male voice was heard.

"Hello Diana," the voice said. Diana felt numb and cold. She turned around slowly toward the voice, just to find Gabriel at the top of the stairs looking down at her.

All Diana could say was, "oh, God. Not again."

** Let me know what you think and if you liked it or hated it, reviews help a writer improve! Thank you so much to xo.paradise, materialgirl40, iheartdean, Laney Tate**, **AimesLuvsThe Metallicar, Manhattan SVU****, for your constant support and reviews, they mean so much for me and make me verry happy  
**


	6. Choices

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Author's Note:** I wouldn't have being able to do this story with out the help of my beta Heavenstar3, Thank You so Much for your help and opinion.

Now enjoy the story! ; Chapter 6

**Choices  
**

Dean heard Diana's words and turned to look at what had made her say them. He couldn't believe his eyes, but the fear for Diana's life didn't allow him to hesitate. He moved Diana behind him and pulled his gun out, pointing it at Gabriel.

Kyle moved as fast as he could and got in front of Dean. "Put the gun down Dean," Kyle told him.

"Are you crazy? Get out my way or I'll shoot you first and then him. Sam take Diana outside," Dean shouted. Diana was paralyzed. She thought this hell was over, and now there he was, alive and so close that she couldn't breathe. Sam was pulling Diana when Mark moved to stop him.

"Diana, you know that if I had any suspicion that he would hurt you, he would already be dead. Trust me. There is something I need you to watch. Come with me to the living room," Mark explained looking at her. Diana started to follow him, but Dean didn't even move.

"Dean, you should come too," Mark exclaimed. Dean nodded and moved to follow them. He noticed that Gabriel was coming down the stairs, so he turned around and pointed the gun back at him.

"Don't you dare move," Dean shouted in a threatening tone.

"You are no one to give me orders. I'll do what I want," Gabriel replied attempting to move.

"Fine. Move and then I'll shoot you. How is that?" Dean asked not even blinking.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and obeyed. Dean walked to the living room and sat down next to Diana. She felt him close and moved her hand to grasp his. Mark grabbed the remote and pressed play.

"This showed up at your place a few days after you left. We watched it and went to get him. I know that this is a lot, but apparently these idiots think that you need to know the truth," Mark explained and sat down. The video started and Diana couldn't move. Every word that the demon said and watching Gabriel say that he would never hurt her, that he wasn't like Michael. It all made sense now. The way he turned, controlling and possessive. It wasn't him. He had been in cage all this time. He had never hurt her. Dean felt like he wanted to throw up. This meant the worst to him. If Gabriel was innocent then Diana was going back to him. He heard Sam say 'oh my God' and then the video ended. Diana was extremely quiet . Dean saw her let go of his hand and get up. His first guess was she is going to run to Gabriel's arms and tell him that she was so happy to have him back; then she'll tell him good bye and stay with Gabriel. Diana walked to where Gabriel was. She looked at him and Dean closed his eyes expecting the worst, but instead of laughter and Gabriel saying 'I've missed you,' he heard the engine of a motorcycle and then the sound of tires against the ground. He opened his eyes and ran to the door just in time to see Diana leaving the property.

"Diana," Dean shouted. Gabriel was behind him looking at the distant image.

"Congratulations to the both of you. All you cared was for Diana to know you're innocent. Did any of you consider what this would mean to her? Like the fact that she spent months living, sleeping, kissing, and loving a guy that wasn't her fiancee? Or that this demon loves to fuck with her life in the most twisted ways? Do you have any idea how she feels right now? I don't care if you are innocent, Gabriel. What I care about is the look of pain and sadness on her face. Way to go, Kyle," Mark shouted in an angry tone. He was pissed.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for my friend," Kyle replied.

"Yeah, and I'm looking out for mine. So as far as I'm concerned you can both go to hell. And pray to God that Diana is fine and comes back because if she doesn't, I'll kill you myself," Mark declared walking away. Dean was quiet and angry. He had been wrong. Diana didn't go to Gabriel, she ran. Where could she have gone to? I mean, she knew this place better than anyone. Sam was at his side and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Diana drove as fast as she could to a dinner owned by an old friend of hers. She parked her bike, got down, and walked inside. The woman noticed the state she was in and walked her to a table. She sat down and placed her face in her hands. The words in the video kept repeating themselves in her mind and she couldn't believe it. The woman brought her coffee and a piece of pie. Diana was quiet and looking out the window. She was so confused and her head was a mess, not to mention that she wanted to cry so bad that it was tearing her apart. She didn't want to be alone and there was one person she needed by her side. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"She'll be back, don't worry. I think we should call dad and tell him what's going on," Sam told his brother while walking away. Dean placed his gun on the back of his jeans and ran his hand over his face. He turned around and found Gabriel staring at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Dean asked annoyed and worried.

"She just needs time to clear her head," Gabriel replied in a serious tone. Dean couldn't stand to watch this guy.

"Why are you looking at me like you want to kill me?" Gabriel asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because the last time I saw you, you stabbed the woman I love," Dean replied in a sarcastic tone.

"She's the woman I love too; and I didn't hurt her," Gabriel replied walking closer. They were an inch apart when Dean's phone rang. He flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello. Ah, thank God. Are you okay? Yeah, I know where that is. I'll be right there," and hung up. He took a deep breath and started to walk towards the door.

"Where is she?" Gabriel asked.

"None of your damn business," Dean replied. Getting into the impala and driving away. He drove as fast as he could until he found the place. He parked the car, got out, and walked to the restaurant. He looked around for any signs of her. An old woman with very bright blue eyes came up to him.

"Are you lost boy?" she asked.

"No ma'am. I'm looking for a young woman with dark hair, green eyes," Dean explained.

"Oh, you mean Diana? She is over there," the woman replied pointing at the back of the restaurant. Dean finally saw her. She was lost in thought and there were tears in her eyes. He said thank you and walked to where she was.

"Hey," he exclaimed. Diana got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder. Dean felt a wave of relief wash over him the moment she was in his arms. He held her tight and whispered soothing words in her ear. He heard how fast her heart was beating and how her body was slightly trembling. He pulled away to look at her face. He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry I ran without telling you anything," Diana whispered.

"Its okay, don't worry. I was so worried about you," Dean replied. Diana motioned for him to follow her outside. Once they were in the parking lot, they sat on a bench.

"It was just too much, too fast. I couldn't deal with it," Diana whispered avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah, finding out that an important man in your life is not as guilty as you thought he was and also finding out he did nothing to you," Dean replied looking away. Diana moved her hand to brush his cheek bringing his eyes to her.

"The most important man in my life is the one I'm looking at right now. Dean don't think for a second that just because Gabriel is back and innocent, I'll run to his arms and resume what we had. I'm with you. I love you. My heart belongs to you. My feelings for you won't change just because he showed up. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you," Diana explained brushing his skin softly.

Dean placed his hand over her's and leaned into her touch.

"You promise" Dean whispered.

"Absolutely," Diana replied bringing his face down to kiss him.

** Let me know what you think and if you liked it or hated it, reviews help a writer improve! Thank you so much to xo.paradise, materialgirl40, iheartdean, Laney Tate**, **AimesLuvsThe Metallicar, Manhattan SVU****, for your constant support and reviews, they mean so much for me and make me verry happy  
**


	7. Fighting for you

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Author's Note:** I wouldn't have being able to do this story with out the help of my beta Heavenstar3, Thank You so Much for your help and opinion.

Now enjoy the story! ; Chapter 7

**Fighting for you**

They kissed for a while and then Dean held her in his arms. They were finally ready to go back. Diana told a friend to take her bike to the house and went with Dean to the Impala. He held her hand all the way there. They parked the car and got out. Sam came outside and pulled Diana into a hug and she hugged him back while Dean laughed. Then John came out and held her tight.

"Are you okay?" John whispered against her hair.

"I will be. It is s good to have you here," Diana replied. They went inside and Mark jumped from the couch to hug Diana.

"I'm sorry," he kept repeating.

"It's okay," Diana replied pulling away. Gabriel walked to where she was.

"You look different," Gabriel told her while looking into her eyes.

"I am," Diana replied. He tried to get closer, but she backed away.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel, but I can't do this right now. I'm tired and all I want is to get some rest. We can talk tomorrow," Diana explained. She walked to Dean and whispered in his ear.

"I'll be in my room," and kissed his cheek. Gabriel wanted to kill Dean at that moment. Dean nodded and kissed the top of her head replying.

"I'll be there in a while," then Diana left.

"I think you should stay in the guest room. I mean Diana still has a choice to make," Gabriel exclaimed.

"She already made her choice Gabriel, and I will be sleeping with her in the same room. Just because you're back doesn't mean she is going to be with you again," Dean replied looking at him and clenching his hand into a fist.

"We'll see," Gabriel replied in a mocking tone. Dean didn't think, he just moved before anyone else could stop him, his fist connected with Gabriel's jaw.

"She is not choosing you over me. You lost her, face it, and leave us alone. Diana has everything she needs with me and I'm not going anywhere," Dean told him in a menacing tone.

"I didn't leave because I wanted to. I've been in a cage all this time and the one thing that kept me going was her. If you think that for one second I will back off and let you have her, you are delusional. She is my fiance and that is something you can't change," Gabriel replied punching Dean on the face. Dean wiped the blood from his mouth and turned to look at him.

"You sure about that because the ring she is wearing proves you wrong," Dean replied throwing a kick at Gabriel's stomach. Sam was about to break them apart, but John stopped him, whispering that Dean needed to do this. Sam shook his head, but obeyed. Gabriel was beyond pissed when Dean mentioned the ring. No one knew who started it, but the fight began and all you could see were two very capable fighters giving all they had. Gabriel managed to hit Dean various times, but Dean was in better shape which made him capable of taking all of his frustration from the night he first met Gabriel to the night when he nearly killed Diana. He knew it wasn't him, but right now it didn't matter. They were good and their aim was better. What stopped the fight was a kick Dean threw at Gabriel ribs, knocking him to the ground.

"I don't care if you are not guilty, but in my eyes you are the reason Diana nearly died twice. So listen to me very well, if you come near her, I will kill you and that is not a threat Gabriel, that is a fact," Dean explained. He wiped the blood from his lip, most of Gabriel hits had been to Dean's body not face. He fixed his jacket and went upstairs to join Diana. Gabriel attempted to grab Dean, but was stopped by Sam.

"Get out of my way," Gabriel commanded.

"There is no place for you in Diana's life anymore. Let them be," Sam replied not moving.

"Move or I'll move you," Gabriel shouted.

"Try it and I'll knock you down," John exclaimed. Gabriel wiped his mouth and walked away.

Some one was watching everything from a window; he walked away and dialed a number.

"It happened, but she didn't choose him. She is still with the Winchester guy," the man said into the phone.

"Give it time. If it doesn't work, I'll have another way to split them apart," the voice replied.

"Sir, why didn't you tell Gabriel that Michael never pretended to be him? I mean we both know that Michael was only imitating who Gabriel really is and how he feels deep inside," the guy asked.

"There is no fun in that. I can't tell him everything. It is better we watch how he changes and becomes who he really is. All Gabriel needs is a trigger and he will be the same way Michael was. Michael never had any personality, all he did was expose Gabriel's darkest desires. Don't worry. Soon Gabriel will show his true colors, but before that, I need to make sure Diana is far away from the Winchesters," the voice replied laughing. The other man just hung up and walked away.

Dean got to the room and found Diana lying on the bed with her eyes closed. He took off his jacket and his shirt. Gabriel had managed to hurt his ribs a little. He hissed in pain which made Diana open her eyes and sit up.

"What the hell happened to you? Did Gabriel do this?" Diana asked. She was about to get up and go find him, but Dean stopped her.

"I'm fine and he is a lot worse. I just need to rest. Listen things were said and then a fight started. Its okay, I think he understood," Dean explained. Diana walked to the bathroom and returned with a first aid kit and a wet towel. She sat down in front of him and cleaned his wounds with the utmost care. Dean had a sense of deja vu. He remembered the first time he felt anything for her, it was back when they had faced that spirit in Amy's house and he had gotten hurt saving her. She had done the exact thing that she was doing right now. She finished cleaning his wounds and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, where he had been hurt. He brushed her hair and kissed her lips. At first slow, but then he nipped her lower lip asking for entrance which she granted. He deepened the kiss bringing her on top of him to the bed. He did hiss when his ribs were pressed. She pulled away and brushed her hand on his ribs gently. Then she kissed the part that was hurting. He threw his head back and let out a low moan. She kissed and licked his chest, moving up to his lips. Dean knew it was going to hurt, but he didn't care; he rolled them over pinning her to the bed. He removed her shirt exposing her bare breasts to him. He kissed her neck, shoulder, and then her chest. He cupped her right breast with his hand and flicked his tongue against her nipple making her moan. Gabriel was watching from a distance. He wanted to rip Dean apart. He had no right touching what was his. He saw Dean getting up and closing the door. He didn't move, but he didn't notice that Mark was looking at him.

Dean removed his jeans, leaving him only in boxers. He crawled on the bed to lay on top of Diana. He continued where he left, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it while his other hand played with her other breast. Squeezing it and rolling her nipple between his fingers.

Diana moaned Dean's name out loud which made him smile. Gabriel wanted to break the door down, but he couldn't move. He remembered how Diana was when they made love. How responsive to his touch, how many times she would repeat his name and scream it as he pleased her.

"She belongs with me, in my bed, not with you," Gabriel whispered to himself.

Dean teased Diana's breast to the point where she was losing it. He loved to be able to have her in his arms. He didn't leave an inch of her body untouched. He kissed and licked her skin in a way to assure himself that she was his. He made love to her with so much passion, need, desire, and love that Diana thought she was going to explode. She lost count of how many times she had screamed his name before he pushed her over the edge. She knew that Dean would love her more in a minute than anyone could in a lifetime. She needed him and that thought of loosing him scared her to death. After they both reached their climax, screaming each other's names, they ended falling asleep. After a few hours, Diana woke up. Her stomach was protesting at the lack of food. She got up, put on a pair of pants and Dean's shirt. She needed food; she opened the door and went down stairs. Went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She found some tacos and sauce. She heated them up in the microwave and sat down to eat. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she failed to notice when someone entered the kitchen.

"I guess you couldn't sleep," Gabriel spoke, making Diana jump.

** Let me know what you think and if you liked it or hated it, reviews help a writer improve! Thank you so much to xo.paradise, materialgirl40, iheartdean, Laney Tate**, **AimesLuvsThe Metallicar, Manhattan SVU****, for your constant support and reviews, they mean so much for me and make me verry happy  
**


	8. A Life We Shared

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Author's Note:** I wouldn't have being able to do this story with out the help of my beta Heavenstar3, Thank You so Much for your help and opinion.

Now enjoy the story! ; Chapter 8.

**A Life We Shared**

Gabriel placed his hand over Diana's shoulder making her back away so fast, she nearly fell.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I won't hurt you" Gabriel explained. Diana closed her eyes and was about to walk away when he stopped her.

"Wait, stay here, finish your food" Gabriel told her. She nodded and sat down to finish her food. They were quiet; he stood there and stared at her. She was uncomfortable and biting her lower lip.

"Why are you nervous?" Gabriel asked her.

"I'm not nervous" Diana replied, looking at him.

"You bite your lower lip, when you're nervous Diana" Gabriel explained.

"I don't know what to say or how to act with you here" Diana replied looking down at her food.

"The same way you use too, nothing has changed" Gabriel told her.

"Oh Gabriel, you're wrong, everything has changed" Diana declared looking at him.

"If I could bring that idiot back to life so I could kill him myself I would Diana, but I don't know what to do to make everything better. I want you and me to be the way we use to, I want my life and my girl back" Gabriel explained getting a beer from the fridge.

"Nothing will ever be the same Gabe, I'm not the same, I know is not your fault and I understand that it wasn't you, but that doesn't fix anything, the hell I went through can't be erased by anything" Diana told him, looking sad. Gabriel decided to try something, maybe if he reminded her what they had, she would give him a chance. Neither of them noticed Dean listening.

"Do you remember our trip to Mexico? Oh man tequila was not nice to us; I remember we were so drunk, we ended up making love in the beach at midnight. Oh and the hang over from the next day was so bad, I felt I was going to die" Gabriel said laughing. It was a bit quiet for a while until Diana spoke.

"Yeah and then someone told us that tacos were the best hang over food, we got so sick we ended up throwing up all afternoon" Diana explained with a smile on her face. Gabriel laughed and realized his plan, was working.

"What about the time we drove to New York?" Gabriel asked sitting in front of her.

"You mean the time you got us lost, because you didn't want to use a map" Diana replied relaxing a bit.

"Hey I didn't got us lost, it was a slight mistake" Gabriel explained laughing and looking embarrassed.

"A slight mistake Gabe, common we ended up sleeping in the car in the middle of the road" Diana told him shaking her head.

"Hey we got there" Gabriel added.

"Yeah 2 days later, after I asked for directions" Diana replied laughing. Dean felt his heart break at the sound of her laughter. They had life together, memories that he didn't share with her.

"Oh man and the cooking" Gabriel exclaimed looking ashamed.

"Cooking Gabriel, more like setting the kitchen on fire. I mean I got back from work to find the alarm of the smocking detector ringing like crazy, and you trying to put out the fire in the stove with your shirt. I can still remember how you looked at me like a little boy who got caught doing something naughty. Oh and you answer" Diana explained closing her eyes and smiling.

"I was trying to make you cookies, but hey after all the craziness of the fire we ended up making love in the kitchen, so my plan worked, I didn't got the cookies but I got you" Gabriel replied in a mischievous tone.

"Do you remember our first date?" Gabriel asked Diana got quiet and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, you asked me out for coffee and when I got there I found out you had rented the place for us, and then when I sat down they brought a variety of desserts and coffee. My first though was I got to give this guy points for originality. Then we started talking and we had so much in common, I had a great time and realized you weren't that bad" Diana explained, laughing.

"I was so nervous that night, I wanted to kiss you but I had no idea how you would react" Gabriel told her.

"Yeah I remember that you ended up backing me against the door" Diana replied, smiling.

"I was trying to kiss you, but every time I would get close you backed away until you ended against the door" Gabriel said running his hand over his hair.

"Oh and your birthday" Gabriel exclaimed.

"What about it?" Diana asked.

"Is in two weeks, I remember trying to find the perfect gift, I even looked for your journal but found out you didn't have one" Gabriel told her.

"What in the world made you think, I had a journal?" Diana asked, looking at him.

"Well girls do that stuff" Gabriel replied.

"You got me the best present in the world" Diana told him taking a sip of her beer.

"Yeah because I found the stack of magazines with black motorcycles, so a black midnight warrior seemed like the best one" Gabriel replied, shaking his head.

"Yeah and then I discovered you liked bikes too, and I got you one too" Diana said, looking thoughtful. Gabriel knew she was thinking about all the things they had done together.

"Oh and let's not mention, your midnight snacks. I mean who eats ice cream and cookies at midnight?" Gabriel asked laughing.

"Wow I forgot about that one, I haven't done that in a while, it started because after I lost my mom, I was sent to a house to train and I would have nightmares and wake up, so the lady that lived there, use to give me ice cream and cookies to help me sleep. I guess it became a habit" Diana explained, laughing at the memories.

"Diana, this guy is new, you and I, we shared a life together" Gabriel told her, getting up and kneeling in front of her. He grabbed her hands and looked at her. Dean wanted to scream, he was going to loose her. He was about to walk away and tell Sam and his dad to leave but her words stopped him.

"I know Gabe, but that doesn't change anything" Diana replied looking at him. Gabriel got up and stood in front of her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, without looking at her.

Diana got up and stood in front of him.

"Gabe, I love him, more than anything in this world, he means everything to me and I can't imagine my life without him. He did everything to break down my walls and made me realize that I could still love. You have no idea the mess I was, if I hadn't met dean I would probably be dead. He has been with me through everything and without him I'm nothing. I want to be his wife and the mother of………" Diana was explaining but Gabriel's finger on her lips stopped her. Dean felt so happy and relieved. She wanted him not Gabriel. He wanted to go in there and kiss her in front of him.

"Don't say that, I think I've heard enough. Can you grant me one last thing?" Gabriel asked her.

"What'" Diana asked.

"One last kiss" Gabriel replied, coping her face with his hands.

"Gabe I can't do that to dean" Diana replied.

"All I'm asking is a good bye kiss, if you want you can tell him, is not like you're cheating" Gabriel added.

"Fine" Diana told him. He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Diana didn't feel anything and pulled away.

"You taste the same, can I" Gabriel said moving to kiss her again but Diana pushed him away.

"No Gabe, I have to go" Diana told him walking away. He didn't want to let her go.

"Wait Diana, could we maybe" Gabriel was asking but got interrupted by dean walking into the kitchen.

"Hey what's wrong? Dean asked walking to Diana. Gabriel let go of her hand and backed away.

"Not much, I was hungry and came down for some food, then Gabriel came and we got to talk for a bit, I told him I love you and he asked me for one last kiss and I gave it to him, I was on my way to the room" Diana explained looking at dean.

"Okay, well go on, I'll just get some water and meet you there" Dean told her. Diana kissed him and walked away.

Once dean knew she was gone, he turned to Gabriel and said.

"You heard her, she wants to be with me not you, so give it up already and walk away"

"You silly boy, I know you were listening, you can possibly think that you can compete against what we had. We shared a life, you're nothing but a distraction" Gabriel told him in a mocking tone. Dean pinned him against the fridge.

"What are you going to do, start a fight, wake everyone up, there is nothing that Diana hates more that a man who doesn't trust her" Gabriel told dean pushing his hands away.

"Stay the hell away from her, you are starting to behave like the Gabriel I knew" Dean told him backing away.

"Well there is something he and I shared; we don't like other people taking away what is ours. But I don't have to worry about that, you will fail her and I'll be there. And once I have her with me, you'll never see her again" Gabriel told him in a serious tone.

"She will never be yours again Gabriel, I'm not going anywhere" dean told him in a threatening voice.

"Mark my words boy, you will fail and I'll be there, enjoy the time you have with Diana because it wont last. Good night dean" Gabriel said, walking away.

** Let me know what you think and if you liked it or hated it, reviews help a writer improve! Thank you so much to xo.paradise, materialgirl40, iheartdean, Laney Tate**, **AimesLuvsThe Metallicar, Manhattan SVU****, Liliwen ****for your constant support and reviews, they mean so much for me and make me verry happy  
**


	9. Displays of Affection

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Author's Note:** I wouldn't have being able to do this story with out the help of my beta Heavenstar3, Thank You so Much for your help and opinion.

Now enjoy the story! ; Chapter 9.

**Displays of Affection**

Dean was furious. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Gabriel wasn't as good as everyone believed him to be. He had to calm himself down before he went to Diana. Gabriel's words kept repeating over and over in his head. He had practically told him that he was nothing. Dean wanted to put his fist through the wall but a male voice stopped him.

"Don't let him win. If you get mad and act on it, he wins. If you ignore him and act normal, he loses. Gabriel is a manipulator, but right now you can make him wish he was dead. Show him how strong and real your relationship with Diana is and he will be the one pissed and hurt," Mark told him. Dean turned to look at him with a frown on his face.

"You don't like Gabriel, do you?" Dean asked looking at Mark.

"No, I don't. The reason why I tolerated him was because he meant something to Diana. See I never really noticed the change in Gabriel. For me it seemed like he was still the same. Maybe because when he is with Diana, he is a completely different person than when he is alone. Now let me give you some advice. Act normally. From what I heard, you guys are into public displays of affection, so don't hold back. Show Gabriel that Diana is yours and we'll see who ends up frustrated. Tomorrow I'm bringing my wife and daughter to see Diana and I expect to find a very pissed off Gabriel. Oh, and something else to help you sleep better. Gabriel is going to sleep in a very cold and empty bed, unlike you, who will sleep in a warm bed next to the woman he wishes he had. Good night, Dean," Mark explained smiling and walking away.

Dean laughed and nodded. He felt better and Mark was right. What better way to make Gabriel pissed than showing him how happy he and Diana were. He went upstairs to join Diana who was sitting on the bed waiting for him. Dean opened the door and looked at her. She smiled at him and pulled the covers up so he could slide inside. He laid on the bed and she rested her head on his chest tracing the lines of his abs with her fingers.

"Did you hear everything?" Diana asked looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah, I did," Dean replied brushing a strand of hair from her face and stroking her skin gently.

"Gabriel is my past, but you are my present and my future. You are it for me Dean. I don't need anything or anyone else in my life. As long as you're by my side I'll be fine," Diana told Dean tracing his lips with her fingers. Dean smiled and kissed her fingers.

"Diana, did you feel something when he kissed you?" Dean asked looking right into her eyes. Diana moved a little closer to his face.

"No, I didn't. His lips were cold and empty, unlike yours. They are warm, soft, and full of love. And boy, if you knew what your kisses do to me or the way they make me feel, you wouldn't need to worry," Diana replied brushing her thumb o his lower lip.

"I don't know how to respond to that, but someone once told me the actions speak louder than words," Dean told her bringing her face down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. He didn't need to ask for entrance, she opened up completely so he could taste her and deepened the kiss. They didn't needed words, all they needed was to show the love they felt for each other. They kissed and caressed for a while until sleep claimed them.

The next morning, she got up early and went to train for a while. Dean wanted to keep on sleeping, but after she got up he found it impossible. He left the room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and went in search for her. Diana loved to train. It was something that always made her feel good. She had warmed up her body with some push ups and sit ups, and now was hitting the punching bag. The music was pretty loud, but she loved classic rock and it was the best sound for a work out. She was lost in her movements; a frontal kick, a side kick followed by a round house kick; Different combinations, which were pumping, adrenaline through her body. Dean followed the music and found the small gym. He stood in the door watching her. She was focused and precise There was no mistake or bad move. She was a trained fighter who knew what she was capable of. That was one of the things that he admired about her. She was someone who could take care of herself, and instead of crying and giving up, she had prepared herself to fight whatever crossed her path. He approached her carefully and stood behind her. He knew that if he touched her she was going to react in an unpleasant way, so he waited until she finished some kicks and spoke.

"Nice work out," Diana turned around to find Dean staring at her.

"Thanks. How about you lose the shirt and join me?" Diana asked smiling. Dean nodded and removed his shirt, dropping it on the floor. He went and warmed up his body a bit while Diana drank some water. It had been a while since he had trained with someone, but he was looking forward to this session. Once he was done, he walked to the middle of the room and assumed a fighting position. Diana saw him and went to do the same. They were face to face waiting for the first move. Dean threw a kick to her stomach which she blocked easily, she knew he was holding back and that wasn't what she needed. She went and did a jumping front kick that took him by surprise and made him back away. He understood the hint; she wanted a real work out. Dean did a spinning side kick and she blocked by crouching. Then he tried a knee kick, which she blocked with both hands, pushing him back and doing a frontal kick that landed on his chest. He grabbed her foot and pushed, attempting to make her fall, but she flipped back and landed on her feet with a smile on her face.

They began throwing punches and expertly blocking them. This was a fight that would never end. No one had the upper hand; they were both going at the same speed and rhythm. Diana did a reverse roundhouse kick and knocked Dean to the floor. She laughed and that distracted her, which gave Dean time to move his leg and tackle her to the floor. The fall surprised Diana and Dean took the opportunity to move and straddled her. He looked down and laughed, but at the same time he found this extremely sensual. Her hair was a mess, her face was flushed, and her lips were red. She tried to get him off of her, but he didn't let her. Instead he grabbed both of her hand, putting them over her head, and leaning over closer to her face. He brushed his lips on hers and dipped his tongue slightly just enough to tease her. Diana knew that two can play this game, so she bucked her hips a bit, receiving a groan from Dean. She might be pinned, but that didn't mean that she was incapable of affecting him the same way he was affecting her. He nipped her lower lip and she bucked her hips again making him groan low in his throat. He traced her lips with his tongue and sucked on them making Diana moan. He pulled away and Diana mewled in protest until she felt his lips on her neck, leaving a wet trail and making her body shudder.

She moved again making him pull away from her neck and back to her lips. The kiss was passionate and filled with desire. Her heart was beating fast from the work out and her body was warm. She didn't care if anyone walked in on them; she just wanted him to keep on kissing her. Dean devoured her mouth, not stopping for a second. He licked, sucked, and bit her lips until she was writhing beneath him.

Sam was in the kitchen with Amelia and Gabriel. Mark showed up with his wife and daughter. She was a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She came running into the kitchen to hug Amelia. Sam greeted Mark and Sandra, his wife. She was beautiful, brown hair and blue eyes. Mark asked Sam where Diana was and he said that she was probably still sleeping. Gabriel corrected Sam and said that she was probably training. Mark agreed with Gabriel and told Sam to come with him to find her.

Sandra followed Mark and Gabriel followed Sam. When they finally reached the gym, the sight in front of them made them stop. Dean had Diana pinned to the floor and while one of his hands was holding her hand above her head, the other was kneading her breast. They were devouring each other's mouth and not paying any attention to the outside world. Sandra blushed at the scene and Mark wanted to laugh at the look on Gabriel's face. His only thought was 'Way to go Dean'. Sam was used to finding them like that, so he didn't get uncomfortable. Gabriel wanted to rip Dean to pieces and kill him.

The way they were behaving was enough to make his blood run cold. She didn't even care that he was still in the house. He didn't want to think of what would've happened if they had taken anymore time to come and find them. He cleared his throat loudly which made Mark laugh out loud. Dean pulled away from Diana lips to find the source of the noise. He was panting and Diana was the same. Her lips were swollen from the intensity of the kiss and sweat was covering their bodies.

"Hey guys, nice work out," Mark exclaimed laughing. Dean laughed at his comment and moved away from Diana to allow her to get up. She was still lightheaded from the kiss, so it took her a while to recover her balance. Sandra was smiling and her cheeks were red. They were about to talk when Mark's daughter came running into the gym to hug Diana. Diana picked the little girl up and held her tight.

"Oh kiddo, I've missed you so much. You are so big," Diana said against the little girl's hair. The little girl just held on to Diana and smiled. She was only three years old. The little girl kept repeating the name 'Lexa' and Dean was confused. Mark approached him and explained that Diana's middle name was Alexandra, the same name as the little girl's. Dean nodded and saw how happy Diana looked with the girl in her arms.

"She is going to be a great mother," Dean whispered.

Mark heard him and replied, "The best."

Dean smiled and Alexandra finally pulled away from the hug. She turned to look at Dean and asked, "Who you?"

Dean smiled and replied, "I'm Dean."

Alexandra smiled and said, "Hi Dean, me Alex."

"Nice to meet you Alex," Dean told the little girl.

Alex turned to Diana and smiled, "Lexa play with me," Alex told Diana.

"Yeah sure, just let me talk to your mom and dad. Go to the kitchen and tell Amelia to give you some chocolate cake," Diana told Alex. The little girl nodded and Diana lowered her to the floor. She was on her way out when she saw Gabriel and ran back to hide behind Diana. Gabriel was confused.

Diana turned around and asked, "Alex what's wrong?"

"Gabriel bad," Alex replied looking scared. Mark explained that Alex had heard them talking. Diana told Alex that her parents were joking and that Gabriel was not bad. The girl nodded, but she didn't go near Gabriel. She turned to Dean and smiled.

"What is it?" Dean asked her.

"Pretty eyes like Lexa," Alex replied.

"Thank you. Your eyes are pretty too," Dean answered. Diana was amazed by Dean's tenderness towards Alex that without thinking she kissed him.

"Eww!! Don't do that," Alex said covering her eyes. All of them laughed except for Gabriel. Alex left and went in search of Amelia. Diana went to speak with Sandra leaving Dean and Mark alone.

"Job well done, Gabriel is furious," Mark told Dean laughing. Dean just smiled and walked to where Diana was. Sam was watching Gabriel and shaking his head. He got strange vibes from this guy. He knew that he wasn't a demon, but there was something evil in him and it wasn't caused by a demonic possession.

** Let me know what you think and if you liked it or hated it, reviews help a writer improve! Thank you so much to xo.paradise, materialgirl40, iheartdean, Laney Tate**, **AimesLuvsThe Metallicar, Manhattan SVU****, Liliwen ****for your constant support and reviews, they mean so much for me and make me verry happy  
**


	10. Goodbye

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Author's Note:** I wouldn't have being able to do this story with out the help of my beta Heavenstar3, Thank You so Much for your help and opinion.

Now enjoy the story! ; Chapter 10.

**Goodbye**

They went downstairs and after talking for a while. Diana went outside to play with Alex. Dean couldn't believe that this was the same woman who would rip a vampire to pieces; she looked so happy and kind. Alex would make Diana carry her, jump with her, run all around, and do the craziest things in the world. They had played for a while and then it was time for lunch and also to head back to hunting. Gabriel had been in a bad mood all day, working on his bike and watching Diana. It seemed like Dean had taken Mark's advice seriously because he would touch, kiss, hold, and caress Diana at all times. This had Gabriel pissed and looking like he wanted to kill Dean. Diana was accustomed to this; it was the way Dean was with her and she loved it, so it didn't bother her. They had lunch outside, then Mark and his family left. Alex didn't want to let go of Diana and Diana felt the same way. The little girl cried, but Diana promised her that she would come back to see her soon.

Alex turned to look at Dean and said, "I like you, bye."

Dean approached the little girl and hugged her. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dean held her tighter and then she ran to her mother's side. She waved goodbye to Dean and Diana with tears in her eyes. Diana was fighting her own tears back. She didn't want to say goodbye, but it was better this way. It was almost time to get back to the road.

Dean wrapped his arms around Diana's body and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and he kissed her neck. They decided that they would sleep there tonight and leave in the morning. They did some research to know where to go and what case they would handle. Sam, Dean, and Diana were in the living room going through newspapers, John's journal, and other sources. They found a lot of paranormal events, so they knew they had enough. Sam said he was tired and went to bed. Dean and Diana nodded and stayed in the living room. Diana was reading in silence while Dean was staring at her and smiling.

Diana looked up and after seeing that look on his face she asked, "What is it?"

"Seeing you with Alex made me realize what a great mom you will be," Dean replied moving closer.

"I hope so. Thanks for thinking like that," Diana told Dean leaning over for a quick kiss.

"You're welcome," Dean replied pulling her close to continue the kiss. They were lost in the passion of the kiss that they didn't notice someone coming in the living room until they heard someone clearing their throat and interrupted them. Dean turned around and found Gabriel with a look of pure disgust in his face.

"Would you mind giving me a minute with Diana alone?" Gabriel asked in a cold tone. Dean rolled his eyes, turned to Diana, placed a kiss on her lips, got up, and left. Diana got up and stood in front of Gabriel. He looked angry and sad.

"I'm leaving tonight. I have some people who want to see me and a life to get back to," Gabriel told her. Diana felt uncomfortable. She didn't know how to react. She couldn't exactly tell him that she was going to miss him.

"I'm glad. Hope everything works out for you and that you find some," Diana was telling him when he placed his finger on her lips silencing her.

"Don't go there. I'm never going to find someone else. You are it for me Diana. I'll never forget you and just so you know, I'll always be there for you just in case something goes wrong. My house, my heart, and my arms are always open and will always welcome you anytime," Gabriel explained. She was silent. He leaned closer and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't ever forget that I love you Diana," Gabriel whispered and the left. All Diana heard was the sound of the door closing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Goodbye Gabriel," she whispered to herself. She turned off the lights and headed to her room where Dean was waiting for her.

Dean had taken his clothes off and gotten into bed. He was tired and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Diana and fall asleep. Diana got into the room, took off her clothes, and got into bed without saying a word. She got close to Dean and he opened his arms to embrace her. She laid there quiet and still. Dean didn't know what to do.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you."

Diana kissed his chest and replied, "I love you, too."

They both closed their eyes and soon after sleep claimed them.

Joe pulled out his phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello, sir. Gabriel is gone. She stayed with the Winchester guy," Joe explained.

"I see. Well let's give them a bit of time, so I can execute my plan. Soon Dean and Diana won't be together anymore," the demon replied. Joe hung up and kept walking. Gabriel drove to his house and opened the door. He felt so alone and sad that all he could think of was getting drunk until Diana's name was erased from his mind. He dropped his keys and took off his jacket. He went to his bar and got a bottle, not bothering to get a glass; he started to drink directly from the bottle. Remembering their time together and all the plans they had made. Tears were starting to roll down his face.

"How the hell am I going to live without you girl? I hate you Dean Winchester and if I could, I would rip you apart with my bare hands. You don't deserve her. She belongs to me," Gabriel declared out loud while drinking.

Diana woke up in the middle of the night and felt warm and safe. She knew right away that is was because of Dean. She looked up and smiled. He was asleep. She brushed her fingers on his cheek, jaw, and lips.

"You have no idea how thankful I am to you. You saved me and showed me that love still existed. I don't know where I would be if I hadn't met you. My strength and faith were broken, but you took time to help me rebuild them. I love you more than anything in this world and without you my life has no meaning. Gabriel was a man, whom I fell in love with and lived a nice life and imagined a great future. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Don't ever doubt my love for you," Diana whispered to Dean. She pulled up and kissed his lips, then laid back on his chest, and closed her eyes. Allowing sleep to claim her again. Dean opened his eyes and smiled. He had heard every word and it had meant so much to him. 'Nothing will ever break us apart, Diana. You and me until the end,' Dean thought closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him too.

**Let me know what you think and if you liked it or hated it, reviews help a writer improve! Thank you so much to xo.paradise, materialgirl40, iheartdean, Laney Tate**, **AimesLuvsThe Metallicar, Manhattan SVU****, Liliwen, ang****for your constant support and reviews, they mean so much for me and make me verry happy  
**


	11. Showing you My Love

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Author's Note:** I wouldn't have being able to do this story with out the help of my beta Heavenstar3, Thank You so Much for your help and opinion.

Now enjoy the story! ; Chapter 11

**Showing you My Love**

They were back on the road and working. It was late and all Diana wanted was to get some sleep, but Dean had another idea. She was taking of her jacket and sitting on the bed when Dean came in.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dean asked walking over to the bed.

"Getting ready for bed," Diana replied.

"No, we are going out. I got a lead about a place near by," Dean told her while getting his keys. Diana couldn't believe it. She got up, grabbed her jacket, and walked to the door. Once they were outside, she noticed Sam wasn't going.

"Hey, what about Sam?" Diana asked.

"He is expecting a call from dad. Besides we can do this on our own," Dean replied getting into the car. Diana rolled her eyes and got into the car. The ride was quick and they got to some sort of wooded area. They got out and started walking. Dean told Diana that they should split up so they could cover more ground. Diana agreed and went on her way.

Just as she was leaving, she turned around and said, "Be careful."

Dean nodded and smiled. He went the other way to find the perfect spot. After looking around for awhile, Diana was getting bored and annoyed. Then she heard Dean calling her. She ran to get there as fast as she could, but when she got to where the noise was coming from all she could see was a lake and no sign of Dean. She screamed Dean's name and was surprised to see him emerge from the water smiling.

"Come inside, the water is great," Dean shouted.

"Are you out of your mind? It is the middle of the night," Diana replied.

"Nobody comes here, I did my research. Common, it feels great," Dean shouted. Diana turned around, pretending to leave, but instead she started removing her clothes. Dean smiled and waited. Once she was done, she turned around and Dean was left breathless. The light of the moon illuminated her body perfectly and her eyes shined. She walked slowly to the water and then she dived in. Dean started looking everywhere trying to find her, but she was not coming out. He was about to dive in to look for her when she emerged from behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Dean turned around to face her.

"You are absolutely crazy," Diana whispered. He pulled her to his body kissing her. They took time to explore each other with their hands and lips. They didn't talk for a long time; all they wanted to say was being expressed and shown through their touch and their love. Dean would bury his face on the crook of her neck, tasting the skin there. Diana threw her head back enjoying Dean's actions and letting out a low moan. Dean pulled away to press his lips against hers. He moved his hands to her waist raising her up so he could slide inside of her and with the movement of their bodies and the rhythm of the water, they found pleasure and satisfaction. Diana was gripping his shoulders, enjoying every sensation and the safety that Dean gave her. Dean loved to have her in his arms and feel her warmth and love. All that could be heard was the sounds of their pleasure and the whisper of words that meant to show love and appreciation. Even though the water was cold, all Dean could feel was the fire and passion that their bodies shared. Each kiss, touch, and caress got them closer to their climax. They knew they were close and Dean kissed her right in the moment they came together. Swallowing her cry and telling her how much he loved her. They waited until their bodies calmed down and their breathing returned to normal. Once they knew it was over, they swam to the shore. They came out of the water holding hands and smiling. They helped each other to get dressed and then walked to the car. Dean was holding her close, an arm around her waist. They got to the car, got in, and drove off. Once they arrived at the motel, they were both tired and ready to go to sleep, so they could face the next day.

A week had passed and they had handled the cases John had informed them of, saying that he would show up soon and join them in the hunt. Dean was glad to know that his dad was fine and that soon they were all going to be together. Sam couldn't believe how much Dean had changed because of Diana. Sam sometimes felt a little left out, but Diana would always pull him back in and make him spend time with them. She didn't want to break the bond between Dean and Sam; all she wanted was to be part of their family. Sam and Diana got along great and were the ones who did research. Dean hated going to libraries and reading, so most of the times it was them reading and him sleeping. Diana was happy and for the first time in her life she didn't have any worries. Dean would find a way to always spend some alone time with Diana. Once they had to stay in the woods for the night. Dean waited until Sam was asleep to start a fire, then grabbed a blanket to keep him and Diana warm. That night they had talked about where they would live, what kind of house they wanted, how big or small the wedding was going to be, and if they would continue hunting after having kids. Dean told her that if they had a daughter he would want to name her Mary, after his mother, and John if it was a boy, after his father. They kissed and cuddled together near the fire and fell asleep pretty fast.

The next day they had to face a nest of vampires. Dean and Sam were handling four vamps inside, but when Diana tried to free the victims, a vampire got in her way. They started fighting and soon enough Diana discovered that this vampire knew how to fight really well. She was looking forward to this. She had been craving a good fight for a while. They went into a combination of kicks and punches; both blocked each others attacks. He tried to knock her down by kicking at her legs, but she jumped and landed a kick to the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. He flipped up from his back and started throwing frontal and side kicks, but Diana grabbed his leg and twisting it so hard it broke. Once he was on the ground again, she picked up a machete and cut his head off. Dean and Sam were just coming out when they saw her. Dean smiled and shook his head.

Sam turned to Dean and whispered, "Remind me never to piss her off."

Dean just laughed and walked to where she was standing. They burned the place down and left. They had to drive back to the motel and get some sleep. Sometimes they didn't agree on some things, so they would argue and she would leave. After a little while, he would get up and go find her just to realize she was coming back. They would talk, apologize, kiss, and then go to bed. Sam would laugh at them, especially when men would turn and look or some guy would try to hit on her, Dean would come and wrap his arms around her and kissed her neck in front of them, letting them know she was taken. The same thing happened when women would try and flirt with Dean or the waitress would stare at him and take an hour to write down their order. Diana would touch his cheek and that made Dean face her. She would pull him into a kiss and once Dean responded, she would open her eyes and look at girl and that made them run away. Sam enjoyed this. It was like watching two kids defending what was theirs.

One night, they were eating some ice cream in bed. Dean turned to look at Diana and remembered the night she nearly died.

"Diana, I need you to promise me something," Dean told her in a serious tone.

"What?" Diana asked looking at him.

"That you will never sacrifice your life for mine. That you will never do what you did the night Gabriel came to kill me," Dean replied holding her hand.

"Dean, I couldn't let you die," Diana tried to tell him, but Dean stopped her by kissing her hand.

"I can't lose you. It would kill me. I need you to stop risking your life for me," Dean told her.

"I promise," Diana told him brushing her lips on his.

"Don't try to distract me," Dean exclaimed. Diana pushed a bit more so he was lying flat on his back on the bed. She crawled over his body and kissed his neck and chest.

"I'm not," Diana whispered against his skin. After that, Dean surrendered and they ended up making love all night until they both fell asleep in each other arms satisfied.

**Let me know what you think and if you liked it or hated it, reviews help a writer improve! Thank you so much to xo.paradise, materialgirl40, iheartdean, Laney Tate**, **AimesLuvsThe Metallicar, Manhattan SVU****, Liliwen, ang****for your constant support and reviews, they mean so much for me and make me verry happy  
**


	12. Betrayal

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Author's Note:** I wouldn't have being able to do this story with out the help of my beta Heavenstar3, Thank You so Much for your help and opinion.

Now enjoy the story! ; Chapter 12

**Betrayal **

Dean and Diana were asleep after a long week of work. This past month had been hard, Too many demons and not enough time. They were exhausted and Dean was the worst, since he hadn't been sleeping well. It was the same thing every night; he would see himself entering a room calling Diana's name and after a while he would hear someone whispering his name, only to look up and find Diana pinned to the ceiling with her stomach bleeding and trying to reach for him. He would scream her name, jump, find a chair so he could get her down, but just as he was about to touch her, flames would erupt and she would disappear. It was a nightmare that wouldn't stop. He had lost count of the nights he had woken up covered in sweat thinking it was real only to find Diana asleep next to him. He would get up and go to the bathroom, splash some water on his face and remember that it was only a nightmare. Diana was safe and with him. He would go back to the bed and held Diana close to him, but without going back to sleep. He would watch her and stare at the ceiling, replaying the scenes in his head. Her pale body, the blood on her stomach, and her eyes so sad and lost, Sometimes he had thought of telling this to Diana, but he didn't want to worry her. She was so happy and relaxed. He would keep this to himself and deal with it.

Diana had noticed the change in Dean. She knew something was wrong and had tried several times to get him to tell her, but he would always tell her it was stress and that he was tired. He was very affectionate and protective of her. She had realized that whenever they made love he would look into her eyes and kiss her; telling her that he would never let anyone hurt her or break them apart. She felt so loved and safe. He was sweet and strong at the same time. She had felt Dean getting up from the bed and then coming back, in within a few minutes. He would always hold her really tight after he got in again. She wanted to ask him why, but she had chosen not to. This morning they had an argument and she couldn't believe how stupid the cause of it was.

_Diana had been ordering some coffee at the diner and a guy had come up to her and ask for the time, trying to flirt with her. Diana had found it funny and told him the time with a smile on her face. Dean had barged in picked the coffee up and left. She paid and went to find him. She opened the door and Sam was researching in the computer and Dean was putting on a jacket. _

_"Hey, why did you leave without me?" Diana asked Dean. _

_"I didn't want to interrupt," Dean replied not even looking at her. _

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Diana shouted making him face her. Sam heard this and thought of leaving, but they were in front of the door. He knew this was going to get ugly and he was trapped. _

_"Well you seemed to be having a great time with that guy, so I decided to leave and give you guys some privacy," Dean replied looking into her eyes. He didn't want to fight, but with the lack of sleep combined with his constant fears and nightmares, it was really screwing with him. _

_"So what? You think that I go to sleep with you at night, make love, and in the morning I flirt with other guys? Damn it, Dean! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but it's nice to know your opinion about me. If I wanted to be with another guy I would, but I don't. I want to be with you, but if you don't want to be with me anymore just say the word and I'll leave. I'll let you be with whoever you want to be," Diana shouted looking into his eyes. _

_"That's not what I mean. All I'm saying is you got other options. I mean I'm sure Gabriel is still waiting for you," Dean exclaimed, regretting those words the moment they left his mouth. _

_"How dare you bring Gabriel into this? I thought I was clear on my choice. I told Gabriel I wanted you, not him. I can't believe you would actually think that I would be with you if I still had feelings for him. I can't take away your fears Dean or the doubts you have. I've tried to show you in every way that I love you, but I guess that is not enough. I think I'll work with Sam today doing research and you can go on your own on the other things. I'll wait for you outside Sam," was the last thing Diana had said before she left the room slamming the door shut. _

She was still doing research with Sam in the library and hadn't heard from Dean. She was sad and pissed. She couldn't believe that he didn't trust her.

Gabriel was drinking in a bar with a picture of Diana in his hand. He felt someone sitting beside him, but he didn't look at that person, until a very familiar voice made him look up.

"You look good Gabriel," he turned around and found a young woman with dark hair and hazel eyes staring at him. She was wearing and very tight and revealing black dress.

"Andrea?" Gabriel asked. The girl nodded and Gabriel started to remember. This woman was the only one who was nice to him while he was in that cage. She would bring him food and water.

"Why are you here?" Gabriel asked in a serious tone.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Maybe get an update on your life. I mean I'm sure you are back with your girl and living the life you always wanted right?" Andrea asked in a mocking tone. Gabriel didn't reply. He simply took another sip of his drink.

"There is a way for you to have that Gabriel. We can break them apart and she would be yours again," Andrea whispered in his ear. Gabriel threw some cash on the table and left. Andrea followed him outside. Once they were in the alley, Gabriel turned around and grabbed her by her throat, pinning her to the wall.

"I'm not interested in your ways. All you and that demon want is to kill Diana and that is not something I will allow," Gabriel told her in a menacing tone.

"We are not going to hurt her, only break them apart. She wont get hurt physically only emotionally. She will be heartbroken and devastated. Then you can be the understanding friend who will help her and with time she will be yours again," Andrea told Gabriel smiling. The anger in Gabriel's face vanished and was replaced by a smile. He let her go, but she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gabriel asked Andrea.

"All that time you were in that cage I wanted to be with you. Find out why she fell so hard for you," Andrea replied brushing her lips on his. Gabriel didn't reply, but started squeezing her breast while hiking up her dress. He moved his hand and unzipped his pants and without warning slid inside her with a powerful thrust. Andrea screamed and bit his lip. She enjoyed this and knew that he needed something to take his mind off of that woman. It was quick, hard, and fast. While he was thrusting in and out of her, all Gabriel could think about was that soon he will be making love to Diana and that made him smile. Once they were done, Andrea fixed her clothes and told him to call Diana and find out where they were. She knew they were close, but she had no idea what motel they were in. Gabriel zipped his pants up and wiped the lipstick from his face. He dialed the number and waited.

"Hello," Diana answered.

"Hey, how are you? It's been a while," Gabriel replied.

"Hey Gabriel. How are you?" Diana asked. Sam turned to look at her and frowned.

"Fine just cruising around Chicago, Trying to deliver something for my sister. You?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm in Chicago too. In motel called Dragon's Fire. We have a case right now. I'm doing some research with Sam and then we'll hunt this thing. It's good to hear from you," Diana declared.

"Yeah, well I got my sister on the other line. Don't forget about your friends alright. Bye," Gabriel said and hung up. He turned to Andrea and told her where they were. She left and he headed to his car.

Dean was in a bar drinking and was reliving his nightmare over and over again in his head. He wanted to forget and find Diana so he could kiss her, make love to her, and believe that everything would be alright. He noticed a woman in a tight black dress with dark hair and hazel eyes smiling at him. He ignored her, but after hearing some sort of whisper he went into some sort of trance.

Diana and Sam were done with the research and were heading back to the motel. She really wanted to see Dean and fix things so they could be together again. Sam kept telling her that Dean loved her and that he was probably just tired. They had bought coffee and Diana was caring Dean's cup. They got to the front door and opened it. Sam was laughing at some comment, but he noticed the glass of coffee slipping from Diana's hand and smashing on the floor. He turned around to find out what had made Diana do this. He couldn't believe it. Tears were rolling down Diana's face and what had made her like this was the sight in front of them. Dean was shirtless in the bed and a woman was kissing his neck while running her hands down his body. Sam didn't think, he just shouted.

"Dean!"

**Let me know what you think and if you liked it or hated it, reviews help a writer improve! Thank you so much to xo.paradise, materialgirl40, iheartdean, Laney Tate**, **AimesLuvsThe Metallicar, Manhattan SVU****, Liliwen, ang****for your constant support and reviews, they mean so much for me and make me verry happy  
**


	13. Understanding Friend

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Author's Note:** I wouldn't have being able to do this story with out the help of my beta Heavenstar3, Thank You so Much for your help and opinion.

Now enjoy the story! ; Chapter 13

**Understanding Friend**

Dean heard Sam shout and turned to look at him, then at Diana and saw her crying. He was beyond confused until he felt a hand on his chest and realized why Diana was crying. The woman from the bar was smiling at him. Diana couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening. She kept closing her eyes, trying to convince herself that this was a nightmare. Her hands were shaking and tears were rolling down her face. She felt numb and dead.

"Diana. This is not what it looks like, I swear," Dean told her getting up and trying to touch her. She clenched her hand into a fist and punched him.

"How could you Dean? You promised you would never hurt me and I believed you. I don't ever want to see you ever again!!" Diana shouted. She was crying and Dean was recovering from the punch. He tried to stop her, but he couldn't see.

"If this is what you want Dean, then fine, goodbye forever," Diana said and walked away. None of them noticed the girl leaving. Once Dean could see he asked Sam where the girl was. Sam was about to punch him when he explained that he didn't remember how he got to the room. All he remembered was hearing someone whispering and then he blacked out. Sam noticed the sincerity in Dean's eyes and realized he wasn't lying.

"I have to find Diana and explain everything to her and even if I have to force that bitch to tell the truth I will" Dean declared. Sam nodded and told him to put his clothes on and then they would go and find her. Dean started to gather his clothes and curse that woman.

Andrea was outside walking when she grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Sir, it's done. She is leaving right now," Andrea spoke and then hung up. Then she dialed another number and waited.

"Hello," Gabriel answered.

"It's done. Get ready to play the understanding friend," Andrea told him. Gabriel laughed and hung up.

Diana was running. She felt like she was going to die. Her legs were getting weaker and at the moment she stopped, she fell on her knees and cried. She kept playing the moments they had shared together in her mind. His kisses, his words, and the night she had slept in his arms safe and then she saw him with that woman.

"God this hurts so much. Why Dean? Why did you do this to me? I thought you loved me," Diana whispered to herself. She started wondering what to do. Kyle was on a trip and Mark was out of the country. Who was going to help her? She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," Gabriel answered.

"Hey Gabe, are you still in Chicago?" Diana asked in a sad tone. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Diana what's wrong?" Gabriel asked sounding concerned.

"I need someone to pick me up. I'm at a dinner called Blazing Storm," Diana replied. Her voice was breaking.

"I know where that is. My parents use to dine there. Wait for me, I'll be right there," Gabriel said and hung up. He had a big smile on his face. Diana was thankful, but she just hoped that he would get there soon. She didn't want to face Dean. Gabriel started the engine and drove as fast as he could. He wanted to get there and take her away from Dean. Diana was sitting on a bench outside, lost in thought, until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Gabriel. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face on his chest crying. Gabriel held her tight, whispering soothing words, trying to calm her down. Once she was better they got up, walked to the car, got in and left.

Dean had gotten dressed fast. They started to look for Diana everywhere. Dean was scared, he imagined the worst.

"Please, Diana let me explain. Don't let this break us apart," Dean whispered to himself. He was running and asking everyone if they had seen her. He went into a diner and asked a waitress. She told him that she had seen her, but that a young man with dark brown hair and blue eyes had picked her up. She also told him that she was crying and looked really destroyed. Dean wanted to kill someone. He knew who this mysterious guy was. He went out where Sam was waiting. Dean told him that Gabriel had picked Diana up. Sam told Dean that Gabriel had called Diana earlier and that he had found it weird.

"Maybe he has something to do with this," Sam told Dean. Dean told Sam to pack up; they were probably going to the safe house.

Gabriel was driving and Diana was staring out the window. Her phone rang, she saw who it was and lowered the window and threw the phone out. Gabriel wanted to smile, but it would give him away. He parked the car at the side of the road. Diana was surprised and turned to look at him.

"Why did you stop?" Diana asked.

"What happened, Diana? Why were you crying?" Gabriel's asked.

"I umm, I found him with another woman in bed," Diana replied her voice breaking and tears rolling down her face. He pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"Oh girl, I'm so sorry. Son of a bitch, I knew he was going to hurt you," Gabriel told her.

"It hurts so much Gabe. I feel so broken," Diana whispered against his chest. Gabriel rubbed her back and allowed her to cry. Once she was calmer, he pulled away, wiped her tears with his thumb, kissed her on the forehead, and drove away. They got to Gabriel's sister's house pretty fast and she was happy to see Diana. Diana wiped her tears and forced a smile to greet Amber. They went into the house, leaving Gabriel to carry the bags. Gabriel called Kyle and Amelia and told them what Dean had done and to tell him that Diana was leaving the country with him and never coming back. Kyle and Amelia said they would and told him to take care of Diana. Gabriel grabbed the bags and walked into the house feeling better than ever.

Dean told Sam to drive as he had called Diana a dozen times, until he gave up. Then he called Kyle only to have him hung up on him. He tried Amelia and listened to what she had to say. He cursed out loud startling Sam.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"She left the country with Gabriel," Dean told him looking pissed. He knew he had lost her. He felt like someone had stabbed him. Dean couldn't think. He kept remembering the look of hurt and pain on her face, the tears rolling down her face and her last words. Every moment they had spent together, every kiss, every touch was burned into his memory. He knew he wasn't going to be able to live without her. This would destroy him. He had to find her. He wasn't going to let Gabriel break them apart.

"What am I going to do without you?" Dean whispered closing his eyes and letting the tears flow.

They had spent most of the time with his sister and her family. It was late and Diana wanted to sleep and cry. She was in Gabriel's room getting her jacket, when he walked in. He sat down and touched her face. She turned to look at him and smiled. He brushed his thumb on her cheek with tenderness and his eyes showed love. He leaned in closer until his lips were an inch away. Diana didn't know if it was the anger she felt against Dean or the pain that his betrayal had caused her, but she didn't stop him. Gabriel kissed her with every inch of love and passion he had inside. He wanted to erase Dean from her mind and make her remember how it was to be with him. He craved to make love to her. He kissed her long and hard. Pushing her until her back hit the mattress. He was afraid to speak, so instead he showed her.

**Let me know what you think and if you liked it or hated it, reviews help a writer improve! Thank you so much to xo.paradise, materialgirl40, iheartdean, Laney Tate**, **AimesLuvsThe Metallicar, Manhattan SVU****, Liliwen, ang****for your constant support and reviews, they mean so much for me and make me verry happy  
**


	14. Leaving you behind

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Author's Note:** I wouldn't have being able to do this story with out the help of my beta Heavenstar3, Thank You so Much for your help and opinion. The lyrics used in this chapter are from the song Unbreak my heart by Tony Braxton

Now enjoy the story! ; Chapter 14

**Leaving you behind **

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1 Gabriel pulled away and looked into her eyes waiting for her to push him away, but when she didn't he began a trail of kisses from her jaw to her neck. Diana lifted her hands to touch his head, but stopped midway when the diamond of her engagement ring shined in the night. She pushed Gabriel away.

"Gabriel stop. I can't do this," Diana told him. Gabriel looked hurt and pissed.

"Why? You don't own him any fidelity," Gabriel told Diana.

"Maybe, but doing this won't fix anything; and I'm not about to hurt you when I know I don't feel the same way you feel," Diana replied getting up and grabbing her jacket. Gabriel was quiet and looking at her.

"I'm so sorry, but even though he hurt me I still love him. Good night Gabriel," Diana told him walking to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here and let me hold you?" Gabriel asked with sadness in his voice.

"No, I just want to be alone," Diana replied walking out and closing the door. Gabriel cursed Dean's name and got up to take a shower. Diana went into the guestroom and headed for the bathroom, she needed a shower. She took off her clothes and turned the water on. She got under the spray and allowed the water to wash over her. She was crying so hard that her legs were not able to support her, so she fell to the shower floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. She was there for a while until her body started shivering from the cold water now spraying out of the shower head. She got up, turned the water off, and got out. She changed into the clothes Gabriel's sister had given her and crawled into her bed. She curled up into fetal position and tried hard to sleep, but images of her and Dean together kept coming back and she felt broken and empty. The safety and warmth she had experienced in his arms had turned into a cold and painful memory. After crying for hours, her body gave up and allowed sleep to claim her.

She woke up a few hours later to find out it was 3 am. She couldn't sleep, the dreams were beautiful, full of love and tenderness, but broken by the image of him with that woman on the bed. She stared at the ceiling, lifting her hand so she could look at her ring.

"How could you do this to me Dean? I gave you my heart and you broke it," Diana whispered to the night.

Dean was awake and staring at a picture of Diana. His eyes were full of tears threatening to come out.

"I would never hurt you Diana. This is so wrong, you should be here with me not with him," Dean whispered to the loneliness of the room.

Don't leave me in all this pain

Don't leave me out in the rain

Come back and bring back my smile

Come and take these tears away

I need your arms to hold me now

The nights are so unkind

Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

"I can't be without you Dean. What am I going to do? You were my strength. The one thing that kept me going," Diana cried in the loneliness of her room.

"Life without you has no meaning. I can't keep going without you here. I want you back in my arms. Please Diana let me find you" Dean said holding the picture against his chest.

Un-break my heart

Say you'll love me again

Un-do this hurt you caused

When you walked out the door

And walked outta my life

Un-cry these tears

I cried so many nights

Un-break my heart, my heart

"I can still feel your kiss and your touch. It burns my skin and breaks my heart. God, please help me. This is too much. I can't breathe," Diana prayed crying.

"This can't end like this, girl. I will find you and we will be together again. Without you I'm nothing," Dean whispered closing his eyes and allowing the tears to flow.

Take back that sad word good-bye

Bring back the joy to my life

Don't leave me here with these tears

Come and kiss this pain away

I can't forget the day you left

Time is so unkind

And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Ohh, oh

Don't leave me in all this pain

Don't leave me out in the rain

Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

" I guess I'll have to start again and try and rebuild my life. I really wanted to be your wife and have a family with you, but I guess you didn't feel the same way. Goodbye Dean. I wish you the best," Diana whispered and took of her ring placing it on the night stand.

"All I wanted was to make you my wife and build a family with you. I won't give up. This isn't goodbye Diana, I swear" Dean declared kissing the picture and closing his eyes.

Un-break my

Un-break my heart, oh baby

Come back and say you love me

Un-break my heart

Sweet darling'

Without you I just can't go on

Can't go on

Gabriel was listening to her words and cries. He wanted to be there for her and hold her, but she still loved him. He couldn't believe that after everything, she still loved him. It didn't matter he was going to make her forget him. Dean was going to be just a bad memory and they would be together again. I will do everything in my power to make you mine again Diana. Damn the consequences.

The next day Diana got up early, grabbed a chain, and placed the ring in it. The she placed the chain around her neck and left the room. She told Gabriel that she had talked to a friend and he was picking her up and driving her to the airport. She needed time away and going to London would help her with that. Also finding more about her real father would be a big help in distracting her thoughts of Dean. Gabriel wanted to protest and tell her to stay, but he had another plan. He would join her later. He told her that he understood and wished her the best. Diana said good bye to the rest of the family and got into the car with Leon, an old friend of hers. He drove her to the airport and waited for her to get into the plane. Diana took one last look and said.

"No matter what, you're still in my heart and I will always love you. I need time to get you out of my mind and erase this pain. Goodbye Dean. I hope you find what you really want since I wasn't it," she picked up her bags and got into the plane.

Dean called his dad and told him what happened. John was shocked and he told him that he was near the safe house and that he would find out where she was. Dean hung up and placed his head on his hands. After a while John called and told Dean that it was true, Diana had left the country and no one would tell him where she had gone. Dean cursed out loud and threw his phone against the wall. He grabbed his jacket and left. He needed a drink so bad. Sam was coming back when he was leaving. He called his dad and asked him what was going on. After he told him, he knew this was going to be hell. The first time Dean had lost Diana, he had turned into a mess and nearly killed himself.

Diana was in the plane on her way to London. Her head was supported on the window, tears were rolling down her cheeks, and sadness and pain was evident on her face. She knew she was leaving her life behind, but the thought of running into Dean again was something she knew would kill her. She needed to put space between them until she felt strong enough to face him again.

**Let me know what you think and if you liked it or hated it, reviews help a writer improve! Thank you so much to xo.paradise, materialgirl40, iheartdean, Laney Tate**, **AimesLuvsThe Metallicar, Manhattan SVU****, Liliwen, ang****for your constant support and reviews, they mean so much for me and make me verry happy  
**


	15. Time without you

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Author's Note:** I wouldn't have being able to do this story with out the help of my beta Heavenstar3, Thank You so Much for your help and opinion.

Now enjoy the story! ; Chapter 15

**Time without you  
**

It had been three weeks and Dean was worse than ever. His beard had grown so much that you couldn't recognize him and he also hadn't been sleeping well. Between hunting, drinking, and staying up all night, he was barely able to fight. Sam was really worried about him. He knew that Dean had lost his reason to live and that if he didn't do something Dean was going to get himself killed. Dean had stayed in L.A. to work on cases nearby. He wanted to be there incase Diana came back. He had been to the safe house so many times and had gotten the same response. She is never coming back. Sam thought that Dean would sleep around with someone to ease the pain, but Dean couldn't stand the touch of another woman. He kept remembering Diana and how loving and sweet she was. He had buried himself in work, but the way he was acting was dangerous. It seemed like he wanted to take his anger on everything. Sam was really scared. He didn't want to lose Dean, so he called the only person capable of making Dean realize what he was doing.

A few days later John arrived and had a long talk with Dean, followed by throwing him into a cold shower and giving him some strong coffee. He told him that he understood. He had felt the same way when he lost Mary, but that Diana wasn't dead and they would fix their problem and be back together. He had to focus and keep himself alive so that he could marry Diana. Dean went for a walk for a long time, thinking about everything his dad had told him. He knew he was right. He was giving up and letting himself go. He had to fight to get back what he loved the most. He found a park and sat down.

"I'm not going to give up on us Diana. I'll wait for you even I if have to do it for my entire life. There is no one else for me, but you. We will be together again, I swear," Dean declared as he got up ready to leave L.A and get back to hunting that demon. Once he got back he packed, hugged his dad, and got into the car to head back on the road.

Diana was already in her father's house. Dean was still present in her mind and heart. She hadn't stopped loving him. Gabriel had showed up, but she hadn't been paying him much attention. Someone had told her that her father's message was in his books. She was trying to figure it out. She knew they were about a demon that controlled fire, but she couldn't solve it. She knew that with Sam's help she would be able to, but it was still too soon. She concentrated on finding everything about her dad and enjoyed the house, the training room, and his collection of weapons. She couldn't help but imagine how much Dean would've loved this collection. She decided to focus on helping some new hunters and train some kids who had lost their homes.

Dean was working and focusing. He did drink some nights and passed out. He had been calling the safe house just in case she was back, but nothing. Some days were terrible; he didn't feel alive or capable of hunting. He missed her so much and sleeping alone made it impossible to get some rest. It had been three months and no word from Diana or any news about her. Dean would go days without talking or sleeping. His dad had joined them and they were getting closer to the demon. They were tracking signs that would lead them to his next victim.

Diana was still in London helping some new hunters and teaching some kids who didn't have families. Gabriel was still trying to have a relationship with her, but she knew that Dean would always be a part of her life and her love for him wouldn't die.

It had been six months and nothing. They had faced the demon and found out that he went after kids who were six months old. Sam had started having his visions and they knew they were related to the demon. One of the demons, who worked for this thing, mentioned Diana once and Dean had lost it. Beating him and trapping him, making him confess if they had anything to do with their breakup. After some time he told him the plan and that he would never see her again.

A month later, Diana came back and settled in the safe house. She was happy, but sometimes she would cry at night. Her engagement ring was still on the chain she wore around her neck and her memories of Dean were still strong, but she had another thing to worry about and a life to live.

Dean was still trying to keep himself alive. He was worried about Sam and his visions, but at night he would cry and beg for a chance to get Diana back. He called that night to the safe house and Amelia answered, she put him on speaker.

"Hi Amelia, I'm sorry to bother you so late, but I was wondering if you have any news on Diana. I really need to see her and explain everything. Please I'm begging you if she gets back let me know," Dean told her. Diana was standing nearby, she wanted to grab the phone and tell him that she was right there, but the image of his betrayal was still there. She turned around and left. Amelia told Dean that Diana was still gone and that she wasn't coming back. Dean hung up and left his room. He walked all night. Diana did the same thing, each of them remembering the time they had shared and how many plans they had made. All their conversations, the nights they had made love and talked afterwards, that night in the lake, the day he proposed, the day they met and their first kiss. Everything was so strong and hard to forget. She wanted to let go, but he was still there. She touched her ring and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She whispered his name into the night the same time Dean whispered hers. The next weeks were hard for Diana, but with the help of her friends she made it through. She cried so hard and felt so alone, but the people around her made things a bit better.

Dean wanted to call the safe house but in fear of getting the same response, he decided to wait. They found out the demon was going to attack another family and they didn't want anyone to go through the hell they went through. He was researching some new way to guard off demons, when he received a call. The number was blocked, but he answered.

"Hello," but there was no reply just the sound of someone breathing. He waited and then he smiled.

"Diana," he heard the slight intake of breathe and knew he was right.

"Diana, please don't hang up, let me explain. I know you were hurt, but I didn't do anything wrong. Please tell me where you are," Dean explained. Diana had tears rolling down her face, he said he didn't do anything wrong. I guess he thinks it was good. How could I be so stupid? His love has been free and I have no place in his life anymore. She hung up and went to her room. She had to forget him, even if now was impossible. Soon she would be able to. She was still weak and tired, so she went to sleep. Dean cursed out loud when she hung up, he knew it was her, he knew it, but his choice of words weren't the best. He hoped she would call again and allowed him to explain. For now he could only focus on work and finding this demon.

**Let me know what you think and if you liked it or hated it, reviews help a writer improve! Thank you so much to xo.paradise, materialgirl40, iheartdean, Laney Tate**, **AimesLuvsThe Metallicar, Manhattan SVU****, Liliwen, ang****for your constant support and reviews, they mean so much for me and make me verry happy  
**


	16. Visions

**Title**: Unbreakable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters only the original ones.

**Author's Note:** I wouldn't have being able to do this story with out the help of my beta Heavenstar3, Thank You so Much for your help and opinion, hope you get better soon. Hey guys I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, this story is not over and I will continue is just I'm having some serious health problems and legal ones but I will update soon. Thank you to lisa for her message and for making me get on the computer and post this one.

Now enjoy the story! ; Chapter 16

**Visions **

Diana was busy getting used to her new life and handling all the things that were happening. Gabriel was still trying to get her back and to be honest it was getting a little annoying for her. She was sitting in the garden, drinking some tea and enjoying the sun, when he sat down beside her. She turned to look at him and smiled, he smiled back.

"How are you?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm fine just trying to survive. Why?" Diana replied.

"Well, because I think is time for you to realize that you have someone willing to love you and make you happy. You don't own Dean anything, so why don't you just move on?" Gabriel explained. Diana took a deep breath and replied.

"No matter what, Dean will always have a place in my life. Also, I don't feel the way you do and it wouldn't be fair. Just leave me alone, please. I can't deal with you right now," Diana told him. She got up and entered the house. Gabriel rolled his eyes and stayed outside.

"Even when I think you are gone Dean, something happens and you become important again. Why can't you just die and let us be happy? If I had the power to get rid of you forever I would. I'll leave for now, but this isn't over, you won't have her, I'll make sure of that" Gabriel whispered to himself as he got up and left.

Months went by and Dean was getting desperate. He wanted the pain to go away and the emptiness to end. He had never felt more alone than he did now. The demon was still messing things up and becoming impossible to track down. Sam's visions were affecting him more and more each passing day and that had him scared. His dad was trying to find a way to help both of his sons. He knew that Dean was a wreck and that Sam was so confused. All he wanted was the best for his boys; he needed to get rid of this demon. It had been a year already and no news on Diana. What the hell had happened to her and where had she gone to? He could see the sadness in Dean's face and how hurt he was. He knew Diana still loved him and seeing him with another woman had shattered her, but they had to fix thing up and don't let evil win. There was a reason the demon wanted them apart and he was going to do the impossible to get them back together.

Dean was sitting on a bench outside the motel when Sam showed up.

"Hey, I guess you couldn't sleep either, huh?" Sam asked Dean. He sat down and looked at his brother.

"You want to talk about it?" Sam asked.

"We had so many plans. What kind of wedding we wanted, how many kids we were going to have, what kind of house we wanted; and just like that she's gone. I have never loved someone so much in my entire life other than you, mom and dad. She is my life Sam. I don't know what to do," Dean explained placing his head on his hands. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder in a way to show his support.

"I know how you feel. There's emptiness inside of you that nothing can fill. A sadness that kills you and loneliness that makes you numb. I felt that when I lost Jess. I know you're hurting, but you will get a chance to fix things up. You just got to have faith that you will get her back," Sam explained. Dean felt better and nodded.

"Thanks, man," Dean told Sam.

"Don't mention it," Sam replied. They went into the room to try and get some sleep.

Dean couldn't shake a bad feeling he was having. He had been having it since they faced the demon and he had insinuated that they had lost their only weapon a year and two months ago. It consisted with the time Diana had been gone. He knew that the reason he had split them apart was because Diana had a way to destroy him. Even though he had not received another call or heard from her, he hadn't given up. He still loved her and hoped to get a chance to be back with her soon. Many women had crossed his path, but he wasn't interested in a meaningless one night stand. He wouldn't do that to her; try to replace her with some girl who only wanted sex. His heart belonged to one woman and his bed was still waiting for her.

Diana was fighting to get by and trying to stay alive. It was hard. There were some nights when she really missed him and wanted to be in his arms. To feel protected and loved. She didn't understand it. He had hurt her, but then why couldn't she forget him. She knew one reason why, but was her love for him strong enough to forgive his betrayal? She had no idea, but for now she had a lot of things to take care of. Maybe one day she would find out the reasons. She wished him the best, even though she wasn't with them. She knew everything they were doing. She knew they had faced the demon a couple of times and that Sam's visions were not something good. She had kept an eye on them, but had chosen to stay away. She was more careful now and wouldn't go into a battle without thinking. Mark had brought his family to the safe house to see her. Alex had asked her about Dean and she had told her that he wasn't with her anymore. Alex was confused. She told Diana that Dean had whispered in her ear that she was just like Diana and that some day she would find someone to love her as much as he loved Diana. This made Diana cry and smile at the same time.

John, Dean, and Sam were walking down the street, doing research, when Sam's vision went blurry and the beginnings of a headache started. This meant one thing, a vision and a very big one. He started to hold his head and back away. Dean and John went to him and tried to help him. He started to mumble things and then a painful scream came out and then darkness. His vision wasn't clear, but he could see a woman walking in a hallway and entering a room. Then the demon standing in front of her and pushing her to the wall, lifting her and pinning her to the ceiling. He couldn't see the face, only hear the screams of pain from the woman. He tried to get to the woman, but blood started dripping and he could see her stomach had been ripped. He also heard the cries of a baby. He was moving towards the crib when flames erupted and he got so shocked that he woke up covered in sweat and shaking. Dean heard him and ran to him, "Sam, what's wrong? What did you see?" Dean asked. Sam was pale and John was scared. Dean was starting to panic. Sam's visions always led to something bad and this time wasn't going to be any different. Sam wiped his face and replied.

"The demon is going to attack another family."

**Let me know what you think and if you liked it or hated it, reviews help a writer improve! Thank you so much for the reviews and the constant support.****  
**


End file.
